Hidden Concern
by A Learning PEN
Summary: A duo story with Drama concern...slap ...hurt and many more... My right is left for you and your right is left for me...kya ho jab do log...Ek baat ko do Alag angle se dekhte hai ...kya iss problem se unki dosti mein problem aati hai ya unki dosti aur majboot hoti hai...* LAST chapter updated * : )
1. Chapter 1

Hello Everyone...I m Here once Again

Thanx for review Par show nhi ho rhe pata nhi kyu...?

Iss baar kuch naya karne ka socha hai hope You All like it...

* * *

A person Sitting In the dinning table...

Person 1: Pagal karke rakha hai Aur kuch bolo tho phir janab...ka sujha(swelled) hu muh(face) dekho Had hai Huzur ka sringar (make up)khatam hua ho tho...bahar aa jaye...

Person 2 : Jitna Chilana hai na chila lo par mein Apni Maan ki karunga kyu mein sahi hu smajh lo tum...Ache se...

Person 1 (Angrily) Matlab kya hai mein bekar mein chilla rha hu...mein aur tu khud ko janta hai na...phir bhi...

Person 2 (camly): Look Mein kya janta hu mujhe pata hai ...par tum kya jante ho woh mein nhi janta bass...mein jaunga...final

Person1: Bhad mein gya Tera Final Mein jo Bola woh hi Hoga samjhe Nhi Matalb nhi...aur (warning) Agar tune kuch bhi Aisa waisa dimagh chlaya ...

Person 2: Kya karoge haan kya ...haan...karunga jho maan aaye ga jaise sahi lagega waisa karunga...

Person 1 : Acha thik hai...karo jo maan mein aaye karo...par phir mat bolna mein ne bola nhi tha...aur tumko mera ache se pata hai...(moved out from home)

Person 2(pov): Huhhh...matlab khud janab kuch bhi kare koi nhi...par mein kuch karu tho Maha purush Dhamkhi dete hai...wahhhhhhhh...(mimicring)Tumko mera ache se pata hai...huuuuu...Haan pata ...Par shayad tumko mera nhi pata hai...tum dekho ge now you...Just wait and watch...

Out side

Person 1 : (pov) Aise tho bahut badi problem mein phas jaana hai isko par sune tab na Gussa dikh rha hai Aur kuch nhi Had hai yrrrr...yeh thik nhi hai...wohhh aise...nhi nhi mein nhi karne dunga usko yeh pagalpan...

* * *

Just want to know how many of u want to read this story...update may be irregular... and short but i promise i will complete this story...

Chalo kuch home work Aap sabke liye

Q.1. Kaun hai hai yeh dono log

Q.2. Aur kaun si problem ki baat ho rhi hai soch-socho...

 **Rhia Dubey**

 **R and R**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello...Kaise hai sab...Log kaun hai is mein tho sabke guess sahi the...thanx for review...

IMPORTANT NOTE AT LAST PLZZ READ...:):):)

* * *

with the sound of horn , He comes out of his thought ...

Person 2 : Bhai sahab ka dimagh world tour karke aa gya ho tho cid office ka tour karle...

Person 1 : Daya Kya hai Haan

Daya : Jaise sahab tho jante hi nhi kya hai...

Person : Kya

Daya: Mujhe pata hai Abhijeet ki tum itne Masoom nhi ho tho face mat bnao samjhe

Abhijeet : Par Daya soch ke dekho yrr ek baar...yrr yeh mauka (chance) sabko nhi milta ...

Daya : (calmly) : Abhijeet Mujhe dekho aur bolo meri ankho mein kya dikh rha hai ...

Abhijeet : Daya philosphy nhi yrr...practically socho .

Daya(irritated): nhi sochna mujhe practically samjhe ...Plzz abb koi discussion nhi ...

Abhijeet : Daya par..ek...

Daya : Shhh...abhi...chup dekho hum bahut late hai Office ke liye ...mujhe gadi chlane do

they reach Cid Office...

Duo entered...

Acp : Daya abhijeet dono mere cabin mein ayo...

Duo : may we come in sir

Acp : Haan aa jayo...Baitho...

Acp : Daya Kya socha...

Daya : Soach na kya hai ...mere faisla woh hi hai jo kal tha

Abhijeet : Daya yeh kya ...sir nhi daya emotional hoke faisla...kar rha hai

Daya : Koi emotional nhi hu mein...jo hum dono ke liye thik hai woh hi faisla kar rha hu ...samjhe

Abhijeet : yeh faisla kisi ke liye thik nhi ...

Acp : Chup...Dekho daya mujhe lagta hai Abhijeet sahi bol rha hai...tum emotio...

Daya: Nhi sir mein nhi hu emotional par mein woh dekh kar faisla kar rha hu jo aap log nhi dekh pa rhe hai plzz samjh

Acp : Muhe lagta hai tum log aur time do ek dusre ko aur iss faisle ko bhi...jao aaj ghar jao aur kal apne final decision ke sath aana...

Duo (nodded ) both moved to home silently

AT HOME

Abhjeet : Daya

Daya : Nhi abhijeet plzz koi discussion nhi ...Mera NA na hai ...samjhe

Abhijeet (Angrily) : Acha NA NA ...mein bhi dekhta hu ...

Daya : (irrtated)Sure dekho kya dekhna hai ...

Abhijeet : (anger)Bahut bada ho gya hai haan nhi jana hai ...kyu jan sakta hu ...kyu nhi jaan ahai saab ko

Daya : (shouted)Hum alag ho jayenge kya itni wajah kafi nhi hai mere Na ke liye...

Abhijeet : (making him understand) : Kuch Mahine bas hum

Daya : Aur nA hua tho

Abhijeet : Kya bekaar ki baat

Daya : Bekaar tho bekar hi sahi Par mein nhi jaunga ...

Abhijeet : (hold his hand) Daya ...plzz mera nhi apni life ka sochoo

Daya :(tearly) Mein apni zindagi ka hi soach rha hu abhijeet ...Apni sanso ka ...soach rha hu...saanso se insaan ek pal dur hi rhe sakta...mein bhi nhi rhe sakta ..Na kuch din Na kuch Hafte Aur Na kuch Mahine...

Abhijeet : (pov)Plz...Yrr mushkil mat kar itna pyaar mat de ki mein tere mauke aur kamiyabi ke bich ane langu ..mein sah nhi payunga,,,,,kabhi nhi

Abhijeet : (softly): Daya sun na

Daya moved to his bed room ...banged the door...

Abhijeet moved towards kichen ...take out some food...and moved to daya 's room...Abhijeet entered And saw daya standing near the window

Abhijeet (pov) : nhi abhijeet yeh sahi nahi hai ...tujhe Apne daya ki taqat bana tha uske pairo ki bedhi (chain) nhi ...kuch karna padega...daya ko samjhana padega phir koi bhi tareeka istemal karna padega ...mujhe manjur hai...sab (tearly) sab...manjur hai...mere daya pe koi ungali uthaye yeh manjur nhi ...koi usko kuch bole mujhe yeh baat bikul okk nhi hai mere daya ke sawal aur gussa bardast hai ...mein sahe lunga ...

* * *

 **Friends yrr mein yeh story kya soach ke likh rhi thi mein bhul gyi ...Par mujhe yeh yaad hai ki mein ne isko complete karne ka Promise kiya tha so mein woh nhibha rhi hu yeh story complete karne aa gyi hu ...saturday ya sunday ...update milenge ...Short honge ...ek baat aur Abb story bhul gyi hu tho yeh bolna mushkil hai ki yeh story kitni lambi hogi ya short hogi par itna hai 7 ya phir 8 chapters honge so padhe aur btaye kaisi lagi...**

 **dimag lgao sab kya h jo sab itna pareshan hai special hamare duo jo 2 chapter mein sirf ladhayi kar rhe hai**

 **EK BAAT AUR AS A SORRY GIFT ...MEIN KAL (SUNDAY) BHI UPDATE DE RHI HU SHORT HOGA ...USKE LIYE SORRY**

 **Rhia Dubey**

 **R and R**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello...Kaise hai sab...thanx for review...

* * *

Abhijeet (composed): Chalo Daya khana khalo...bhook lagi hogi

Daya : Mujhe nhi h bhookh tum jao aur khalo

Abhijeet (sadly): Mein tho tere sath khane aaya tha...thik hai mein bhi nhi khata ...lunch bhi bhool gya tha ...breakfast bhi shayad nhi kiya tha...abb dinner bhi koi nhi

Daya (annoyed) : RUko le aayo karte hai dinner ...drama dekho bade sahab ka kaise karenge lunch breakfast fight karke jo dil khush tha ...

Abhijeet (ignored): chalo kahna kha lo bhoook bahut lagi hai breakfast , lunch nhi kiya

Daya : Haan yaad hai NHi kiya tha ...lunch , breakfast ...ho tum daramebazz duniya mein badnaam hum hai Ufff...

Abhijeet : Swag hai chote sahab ke bade sahab ka

Daya (smiled) : kya boss tum bhi...bahut ache se ...mood sahi karna aata hai tum ko ...Boss ek-ek coffee ho jaye dinner ke baad...terrace par...

Abhijeet : Bilkul ...neki aur pooch -pooch...done...(smiled)...(pov) yeh mauka acha hai... daya ko convince karne ka ...Aaj raat faisla hoga woh bhi woh jo mein chaata hu ...jo daya ke liye thik hai...

Duo moved to terrace with their coffee's ...

Abhijeet : Daya yrr ek baat btao tum kyu nhi jana chatte ...

Daya : tum phir start ho gye

Abhijeet : Daya relax mein sirf reason pooch rha hu

Daya : yrr mujhe darr hai kahi hum alag na ho jaye ...matalab mein dur ho jayu tho kahi YOU know

Abhijeet : tu dur hoga kahi mein kisi aur ko teri jagah na dedu ,kahi aur rishta na bnalu tujebhul jaun hai na...Sach daya agar yeh reason ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Itni sasti lagi dosti apni itna ...gira hua hu meina

Daya : Nhi -nhi Abhi tum galat samajh rhe ho ...mein agar tujhe bhul gya tho ...tujhse koi btamizi kardi...mujhe Ego ho gya tho ...kuch khamiya...achi hoti hai

Abhijeet : (lightly) : Bas itni si baat ...dekh agar tu mujhe bhoola ya mujhse baat karna band kiya tho mein ...tujhe jor se hug karunga aur tu se bolunga ...kyu bhai ko bhule ga aur mera ..daya dil tho wax jaisa hai ...hain ...aur agar batamizi ki tho...chote sahab ...ka gaal hoga aur mera hath kyu sahi hai na...

Daya : Boss ...ek baar khud se poocho ...kya tum rhe loge mere bina 6 mahine ...woh bhi hafte mein ek din phone par baat karke bolo

Abhijeet (turned) : Haa yrr rhe lunga ...tum bas apna btao ...

Daya : Meri taraf dekh ke bolo Ankho mein mat dekhna ...ek baar meri taraf dekho bas...

Abhijeet : tuned towards daya : Le bhai teri taraf dekh ke bolta hu ...rhe lunga ...aur phir 6 mahine ki tho baat hai hai

Daya : sirf 6 mahine...tum rhe loge raho par mein nhi rhe paunga plzz...mujhe force mat karo...

Abhijeet : Daya tu humsa bolta tha mein tujhe sab kuch karta hu phir kabhi kuch maang tha kyu nhi ...mein humesa bolta tha wqat par magunga ...aaj dedo...Maanjao iss trainning ke liye achi hai teri liye maan jana yrr...ise tujhe ...koi thane nhi marega ...dcp kabhi ...kuch nhi bolega...

Daya : Boss Uss DCP ke pass tho kuch nhi hai Na dil aur Na dimagh Uski boli bakwas pe kabse dhyan dene lage tum ...

Abhijeet : Jab se Uski JAban mere bhai ke khilaf...bolne lagi...aur woh bakwas nhi thi sach hai...tu yeh bta bas tu jaayega ya nhi...

Daya : Pagal ho gye ho ek hi zidd bas jaayega ya nhi jayega ya nhi ...

Daya stand up and headed towards his room

Abhijeet : Haan Ho gya hu pagal hone Ki kya Jarurat hai hu hi pagal tum ko nhi pata ...problem hai mujhe merory los...

Daya : (shouted): Abhijeet...shut up...just shut up...

Abhijeet : (pov): Acp sir se baat karni ho gi

NEXT MORNING ...

Daya comes out of room and hears abhijeet taking on phone

Abhijeet (on phone): Haan sir kya batu Daya nhi maan rha hai ...mein ne bahut samjhaya ...mein soach rha hu ...ki chod dete hai kya karna ...Jii ..sir ...mein samjhta hu...aur janta bhi hu...pata hai sir...kitni ...sharam ki baat hai ...haan ...ji... daya ki wajah se kitna suna padta hai ...Aap meri soache daya ko bhai manta hu mein ...jab bhi woh is tharah se karta hai sab mujhe dekhte hai...ek well built man par ...kaam ...log pooch dete hai daya mere sath ka inspector hai ya koi teenager ...mein thak gya sir ...ab daya ko jo margi karna kare ...bye sir okk...

Daya : Abhi...tum ko mere wajah se sharmindagi hoti hai

Abhijeet (fake confused) : Kya Bol rha hai ...

Daya : Tum jo bhi baat ki abhi mein ne suni hai Abhi...

Abhijeet : Daya tum kisi ki baate kaise sun sakte ho manners hai bikul bhi ki nhi

Daya : kisi ki nhi Apne bhai ki baat suni mein ne samjhi (teasing) Acha hu na sun liya pata tho chal gya mere ek ki wajjah se kitna ...sharminda hai...Cid mumbai ...Tumhara sar bhi zhukta hai ...Tum chte hona ki mein jau tho thik hai mein chla jaunga ...sir ko bol do ...Sr. Inpectoe daya is ready...Par yaad rakhna ...Shayad mein iss baar jeet kar bhi Jeena bhul gya tho...

Abhijeet : Aisa kuch nhi hoga daya ...Jab jeet kar koi jeena nhi bhulta ...jeet kar jeena aata hai...samjhe ...(hugs daya) thanx...yrr...

Daya goes from there without hugging Abhijeet...

Abhijeet (Murmured) : NHi daya tu bas ...jeet kar aa Jeena Mein chod Dunga ...(wiped his wet eyes) Dost I Miss U ...(pov ) Na jane kya hoga Help Me GOD plzz...make me strong plzzz

Abhijeet Dailed a no.

Man : Hello Abhijeet tum thik ho ...Aur daya Kya baat hui...

Abhijeet : Mein thik hu sir ...Daya Apke pass aa rha ho ...Aap dekh lijiye ga...sir thodhaa Naraz hoga aap sambhal lena...mein ne usko bahut hurt kiya plzz aap ...

Acp sir : Abhijeet mein samjhta hu ...Mein dekh lunga ...sawal hi karega na...hik hai...Par Tum jante ho ki kitna jarurui hai yeh

Abhijeet : Aap bhi jante hai sir aur mein bhi ki yeh Dcp chitrole ki ek chal hai daya tho pareshan karne ki ...phir bhi hum sab jante hue bhi usko itni pareshani mein daal rhe hai... yeh soach kar shayad iss ka fayeda humko ho...

Acp sir : Abhijeet jab sab jante ho tho phir kyu kar rhe ho ...

Abhijeet : haar haal mein nukshan daya ka hi hai ...waha jake sirf sahyad ...6 mahine lekin agar nhi gya tho Puri zindagi mein yeh nhi bardast kar sakta...

Acp sir : Mein janta Hu ...Lekin manaya kaise...tumne Daante chilaa ke kaise

Abhijeet : Aap ko pata hai sir daya ki khasiyat kya ki woh mujhe bahut ache se janta hai ...woh yeh janta hai mein jo bol deta hu woh karta hu ...itne din se woh taal iss umid mein tha shayad order cancel ho jaye...iss umid mein nhi ki mein mein maan jaunga...mein ne usko...He narrate all his phone drama

Acp sir : My god Abhijeet tum ne aisa bola ...Abhijeet pagal ho kitna hurt hoga mera naam liya koi nhi par daya ko Aise bola...Bahut chilaaya ...usne

Abhijeet (guilt) : Nhi bas khmoshi se ...ek sawal ...jiska jawab bhi mein na de saka

Acp sir : Mujh se kya chahte ho

Abhijeet : Kuch nhi ...sir bas daya apke pass ayega ...Order lene waha jane ka...abhi ...woh nikal chuka hai...Bas jaldi se jaldi bhej de...plzz...aur sir aap plzz usko ...pani mein neend ki dawa de dena plzz woh pareshan hai...kal bhi nhi soya hoga...relax hona jaruri hai...

Acp sir : Thik hai ...Kar dunga...auur parso tak jana hai ...orders aa chuke hai...Dhyan rakhna ...samjhe...aur breakfast karo kuch khao ...dhuphar tak Office aana ...

Abhijeet : Mein thik hu sir ...Mein office aata hu kaam bahut pending hai sir..

Acp sir : Abhijeet ...par...

Abhijeet : Plzz sir plzz...ghar par nhi rukna mujhe...

Acp sir (silently) : Thik hai...Aayo office

Acp's home door bell rings

* * *

 **Hello friends ...hmm ...thodha sa suspence open kar diya mein ne ...Abb bas soche ki kha jana hai daya ko six months ke liye ...reason kya hai iss pareshani ka ...**

 **ek baat ho sakta hai...Ek aur chapter Aapko mil jaye aaj late night tak but koi promise nhi hai...chalo jaldi review karo...aur haan,...soacho reason ...**

 *******NOTE********

 **IN THIS STORY I M SHOWING WHEN WE LOVE SOME ONE WORDS R NOT NEEDED ,WE DON'T NEED ANY ONE TO EXPLAIN HIS POINT OF VIEW...WE CAN UNDERSTAND HIS LOVE BEHIND HIS ANGER AND BITTER WORDS...**

 **All review r accepted ...but plz use kind words...**

 **Rhia Dubey**

 **R and R**


	4. We know each other

Hello...Kaise hai sab...thanx for review...

There is some confusion mera JEENA CHOD DUNGA se matlab tha Zindagi ko enjoy karna tha...Abhijeet sir ko kuch nhi hoga

Hope aur koi confusion na ho :):)

HAPPY READING...:):)

* * *

Acp sir open the door...

Acp sir : Daya Aayo mein tumhara itezaar kar rha baitho...

Daya : Abhi ne phone kiya kya Aapko

Acp sir : Haan...

Daya : PHr usne btaya hoga ki mein tyaar hu...kab jana hai aap btaa de kya le jana hai kya nhi ...yeh bhi...

Acp : Paarso jaana hai ...Daya yeh tumhare ache ke liye hai beta ...samjho...Abhijeet...ne...

Daya : Thik hai sir ...paarso mein ready rahunga... and sorry aapko disturbe kiya...

Acp sir : Daya itne naraz ho usse ki uski baat bhi nhi sunoge...

Daya : Nhi sir ...naraz usse nhi hu ...ho hi nhi sakta mein naraz ...(teary)..naraz tho apne aap se hu meri wajah se mera bhai iss tarah se ghut rha hai...

Acp sir (shock) : Daya abhijeet ghut rha hai matalab kya meri abhi baat hui hai usse woh thik hai ...Woh samjhe...

Daya : Aapko kya lagta hai sir Abhijeet nhi bolega ...Aap nhi blenge tho mein smajhta nhi hu...woh mera bhai hai ...jaise woh mujhe janta hai waise mein usse janta hu ...jo insaan...meri har harqat...nadani case mein ya bhar sabse chupata hai...meri har bekaar ki wish puri karta hai ...senior se ladta hai ki mein usse sir nhi bolunga ...uske liye logo ke taane ...suna mushkil hai...Aap jante hai sir ...koi mere khilaaf bol kar Abhi se baach hi nhi sakta ...Mujhe kisi se uske kiye ki safai nhi chahiye...woh ghut rha hai... bas ...apne upar strong hone ka board laga rakha hai...

Acp sir : Daya kuch mahine bas phir tum wapas aa jaoge sambhal lena ...par beta plzz abhi maan jao...ek baaat btao tum Kaise jante ho ki woh sab abhijeet natak kar rha tha...

Daya : Jaise usko pata hai kya bol kar mujhe ek minute mein ...har kaam karaya ja sakta hai...ussne jaan kar Aako ,CID ko sabse jada khud ko iss mein daala ...taki uski har harqat samjh kar bhi mein uski baat manu woh har uss insaan ko jawab deta hai jo mere khilaaf hota hai...(teary)PAGAL HAI MERA DOST ...sach sir mere pyaar mein pagal ...jisska fayeda har koi uta rha ...hai...

Acp sir : Tho jab sab jante ho samjhte ho tho ...baat kyu nhi karte...

Daya : Sir (crying)..mujhe nhi jana plzz sir mein ...Abhi se nhi bol paunga par mujhe nhi jana ...Aap nhi jante sirr mujhe iss trainning se problem nhi hai hum kya jaate nhi hai ...mission iss se bhi jada din ho jaate hai...par iss bharr nhi plzz sir...

Acp sir : Kyu bete jab trining se problem nhi tho phir..

Daya : (composing) : Sir Abhi janta hai kiye sab DCP ka ek trap hai puri team khaas karke hum dono aur Aapko tang karne ka woh janta hai wha mere sath sabse bura shuluk hoga woh sab janta phir bhi bebas hai Sir...woh ...yeh janta hai ...ki wha mere liye sirf dard hai aur kuch nhi...yeh sab jante hua bhi mujhe bhj raha hai ...sir ...mere jane tak nhi par sir uske baad woh woh apne sath ...uss had tak bura sooluk karega ki Aap soach nhi sakte...

Acp sir : Aisa kuch nhi hoga ...Hum usko kuch nhi karne denge tum shant ho jao lo pani pio...aur wiswas karo dcp ko hum tumko bhi kisis tarah se pareshan nhi karne denge...

Daya drank water and his eyes stated shutting down

Acp sir took daya to the room and laid him to the the and himself sat near window... start thinking

 _Flashback.._

* * *

 **FRIENDS MEIN NE SUNDAY KO CHAPTER 3 DENE KO BOLA THA PAR MEIN CHAPTER 4 BHI DE RHI HU ...THO AAP KI BHI JIMEDARI BANTI HAI KI AAP MUJHE LONG LONG...AUR ACHE SE KHUB SARE REVIEW DE ...**

 **YRR MAIN EXTRA CHAPTER ISS LIYE DE RHI HU KYU KI SUNDAY KO MAY BE BUSY RAHU JISKE CHANCE SIRF 25% HAI PHIR BHI ...LELO AAJ MEIN JADA HI FREE HU ...**

 **AGAR MUJHE REVIEW MILE THO MEIN KAL MONDAY HO CHAPTER 5 BHI DE DUNGI MEIN NE LIKH LIYA HAI JO KI SUSPENCE REVELE KARGA...**

 **Rhia Dubey**

 **R and R**


	5. suspense Part 1

Hello...Kaise hai sab...thanx for review...

INVESTIGATION aur case ka logic creat karna mujhe nhi aata tho plzz mere investigation ke sath thodha sa handel karle plzz...

HAPPY READING...:):)

* * *

 _Flashback.._

 _Duo in cid office_

 _Daya : Mujhe tho karan kuch gadbad lagta hai...boss tum kya bolte ho..._

 _Abhijeet : Daya mujhe tho yeh dono husband -wifi (karan-lovely) hi kuch gadbad hi lagte hai_

 _Daya : Nhi yrr mujhe nhi lagta...karan ki wife aisa nhi kar sakti hai yrr...Lovely (karan's wife)...Behan thi yrr...Dev ki ...tum kaise...bol sakte ho..._

 _Abhijeet : Daya yaad rakho dhushmani, jealousy , Paisa ...kuch bhi kra sakta hai..._

 _Daya : Par behen..._

 _Abhijeet : Dayaaaa...sentimental hoke nhi...dimagh se soacho..._

 _Voice : Sahi bol rha Hai abhijeet ..._

 _Duo turned...with Uffffffff...:(:(_

 _Abhijeet : Sir Aap yha_

 _Voice : Haan kyu mera aana ban ha hai kya cid mein_

 _Abhijeet : (murmrred): Khash hota (normally): Nhi nhi sir Aap ka aana kaise ban ho sakta hai..._

 _Voice : kar bhi nhi sakta tum Abhijeet JIi...Dcp hu mein tum sabka_

 _Daya :(murrmred) : Ussi ka tho rona hai..._

 _Dcp : Kya Kuch kha kya tumne daya..._

 _Daya : NHi ...sirr mein tho kuch bola nhi...aapko aisa kyu laga..._

 _Dcp : Sab samajhta hu mein ..._

 _Abhijeet (interepted): Sir aap kisi kaam se aaye hai_

 _Dcp : mein aya pe Dev Murder case ki details ke liye aaya hu ...kha tak investigation hui hai case ki sab ...kaam chori kar rhe ho_

 _Abhijeet : Hum apne kaam se kaam chori nhi karte sir ..._

 _Daya : Abhijeet bilkul sahi bol rha hai...Dcp sir ...hum poori imandari se kaam karte hai ...jab aap aaye tabhi hum case ke baare mein hi discuss kar rhe the..._

 _Dcp : Haan dekha tha...S.I daya kya baat kar rhe the ...(imitating daya) Behen hai woh kase maar sakti hai..._

 _Abhijeet :(saving daya) Daya situation de rha tha sir..._

 _Dcp : Yeh kis tarike ki situation hai haan...Yeh murder ka case hai koi ...kisi ki shaadi nhi ki...bhai behen...relation nikale jaye...(daya just moved his head down in hurt and embarrassdment )_

 _Abhijeet (shouted) : Sirrrrrr...(shocked Dcp)_

 _Another voice : Abhijeet ...Controll yourself..._

 _Abhijeet bowed his head down and tied his fist ..._

 _Dcp : Dekho ...dekho Acp tum apne officers ko senior ki respect karna bhul gye hai ... sirf gussa dikhate rhte hai_

 _Acp : Dekh hi tho rha hu sir ki mere officer ko bhi aur aapki bhi harkato ko bhi...aise mein surprise hu ki Aap abhi bhi office mein hi hai..._

 _Dcp : Kya matalab_

 _Acp : KUch nhi ...sir ...abhi samjh jayenge...Abhijeet ...criminal KHAN ka interrogetion kyu nhi hua chalo Abhi karo ...Monday ko report deni hai move...(to dcp )...Chale sir Aapko mere officers ka ...Gussa means interrogation dikhata hu..._

 _Both Acp and Dcp were standing outside the room..._

 _Abhijeet went inside the interrogation room were KHAN was already present ..._

 _Abhijeet : Btaa Kaun hai tera boss kis ke bolne pe bachoo...Kidnap karta tha ..._

 _Khan : Kuch bhi karlo Abhijeet Babu par khan se kuch nhi jaan payoge...(laughed)_

 _Abhijeet : Bahut hasna aa rha hai haan ...dekh aakhri baar bol rha hu...warna_

 _Khan : warna ...Kya ...karo ge ..._

 _Abhijeet : Abhi pata chal jayega kya karunga...(A voice came THUD...whole Cid office was silent...)(dear dcp sir was...in Shock...)_

 _Dcp :(Shock) Praduman ...Yeahhh..._

 _Acp : Sirr...yehh..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _.._

 _..._

 _;)_

 _;)_

...hhehehheeeee...Khatam...Aaj ka chapter...;)

* * *

 **Akku di : thank u...**

 **Abhishka : haha Thanx for review dear ...don't worry do teen chapter bas uske baad no more butterflies...**

 **Special thanx to Aditya Adi...**

 **SairaCidDeewani, CuttiePari, Anam Abhi's fan,Zeba dii, PoojaAbhiDeewani, AbhiNidhi, Perfect Abhi, Shikha dii...thanx for ur review and love...**

 **Missing NIKITA ...**

 **FRIENDS Aaj ka Chapter Ek warning hai ...agar reviews nhi mile tho mein ne phir...Invisble ho jana hai...Agar story achi nhi tho bolo...mein kuch karu ya story interesting nhi tho nhi likhungi aage ...but reviews kare plzzzzzzzzzzzzz_/\\_**

 **aur haan this saturday...no update agar review kaam hue tho...sunday ko bhi koi chapter nhi ...aur agar ache -ache long -short ...pyaaar -2 review mile tho phir aapko bhi long ya short surprise milega...okk...**

 **OKK BYE TC**

 **Rhia Dubey**

 **R and R**


	6. Suspense continue

**KNOCK ...Knock...**

 **Kisi ko hum yaad hai ...SO sorry Yrr itna late karne ke liye...**

 **HOPE U ALL LIKE IT ...**

THANX FOR REVIEW...

* * *

 ** _Flashback continued..._**

 _There was pin drop silence In the office ...Just the sound of a scream coming...from interrogation room ...which was of KHAN_

 ** _Outside ..._**

 _Dcp : Yeh kya tha haan Pradyuman ..tum ne Aapne officers ko kya sikhya haan Goli chla do ...interrogaation karna hai MUrder nhi_

 _Acp : Murder kiya bhi nhi hai usne ...Jara dek tho le ...(Teasing)Apne tho gun dekh kar hi Ankhe band Kar li thi (more teasing) SIrrrrr..._

 _Dcp : Wohh haan mujhe ...Goli ki Awaz pasand nhi hai...Par yeh koi tarika nhi hai Acp ...Ki jab Interogat na kar pao tho Gun nikal kar ...Uske sar par rakh do aur phir bhi na dare banda tho chla hi do ...aree ...abhi nishana chook jata ...(attitude)...Andaza bhi hai kitni Information hai iss ke pass_

 _Acp : Janta hu sir ...Kitna information hai iske pass...Apni responsibility samajhta hu ...Aur (determined tone) Mujhe aapne Officers par pura bharosha hai ki woh koi bhi kaam Law and Orders ke against nhi karnge..._

 _Dcp : acha yeh kya Kiya tha Aapke...Right hand ne...Goli marne wale the woh.._

 _Before Acp sir Answer..._

 _Voice: Marene wala nhi tha sirrr...sirf darane ke liye fire kiya tha ..._

 _Dcp : Yeh ...Tareeke HUman right ke against hai...SR.I Abhijeet_

 _Abhijeet : Human right ke against mein tab jata ...jab apka woh VIP ..criminal Ko mein ...Zakhmi karta ya phir ...Jaan se maar deta...(teased)...Par sir Na aapka VIP ...Mere interrogation se mara hai na tho zakhnmi hua hai Bas ...Kanoon ke sare lesson usko yaad ho gye hai aur ...Thothe(parrot) jaise sirf sach hi Bolne laga hai aap Check karle ek baar ..._

 _Dcp : Tum mujhe Human right sikhoge ...senior mein hu ya tum_

 _Abhijeet : Senior tho Ap hi hai ...Par jab senior ...Kanoon aur human right ki Defination bhul Jate tho Juniors ka KUch tho Farz Banta hai ..._

 _Acp : Dcp Sahab Itna kafi nhi hai Apke liye Aaj_

 _whole team controled his laughter_

 _Dcp : (shocked) What ..._

 _Acp : (Correct himself) : Matalab ...Khan ka satement lele..._

 _Dcp : Ohhh Haan ...thik chalo (Hurried)..Jaldi_

 _Acp and Dcp entered ..._

 _Acp : Khan ..._

 _Khan : (in feared) : Jii Sahab JIIi...mein khan hu jii haan ..._

 _Dcp : Pata ..hai tum khan Ho Abb bologe sab ya aur...Pooja karane ka Maan hai_

 _Khan : Nhi...Nhi ...Sahan sab bolta hu ...Woh ...UNko mat bulana...bass_

 _Acp : Bolo ..._

 _Khan : Narrate...all his Bure Karam's (deeds)_

 _Acp : Thank you ...sab Aram se btane keliye.._

 _Khan : Sahab ...unko mat bhejna_

 _Dcp Amazed tone to Acp_

 _Dcp : Bhai Praduyman ...Abhijeet ne aisa kya kiya ki yeh ...Seedha ho gya ..._

 _Acp : Abhijeet ...Aise hi nhi mera Right hand hai sirrr...moved leaving A confuse And surprised dcp back_

 _Acp to duo dev murder case ki investigation kitni hui hai mujhe detais do ake cabin mein_

 _Duo may we come in sir..._

 _Acp : Haan Aayo_

 _Abhijeet : Sir dev ki body se jo Knife mili hai ...woh...ek Ordinary knife hai jo ki Kitchen mein use hoti hai ..._

 _Daya : Aur sir ...dev ki body par zakhm ke nishan bhi koi specific nhi hai sab randam hai koi pattern nhi hai ..._

 _Acp : Hmm ...Matlab Koi ...Naya banda hai ya phir...koi aisa jise sirf ...Dev ka hi khoon karna tha ..._

 _Abhijeet : Yes sir abhi tak tho yeh hi lag rha hai_

 _Acp : KOi dushman koi ...kuch_

 _Abhijeet : Dev ek Tycoon Tha sir tho...dushman tho bhi hai aur...Jalne wale bhi ...par ...dev ki biwi dev ki behn ko leke kuch ...Azeeb behave karti hai..._

 _Acp : Matalb Dev aur uski behne ke bich kuch Gadbad thi..._

 _Daya : Sir ...Family mein issues kha nhi hote use yeh bolna ki Koi behne Apne bhai ko maar de_

 _Abhijeet : (straight)Family issues Hi Bade bade gunaho Ka karan hote hai..._

 _Daya : Par Abhijeet..._

 _Acp : Daya ...Abhijeet sahi bol rha hai ...emotional hoke nhi dimagh se soacho..._

 _Daya : (irritated tone): Emotional nhi hu mein sir par fact hai koi behn aisa nhi karegi...Mein nhi manta ...(he marched out...Dashed with DCP ...who's face has a shine ...of evilness..)_

 _Dcp Entered with ..._

 _Dcp : Yeah Kya Acp ...Haan saara...Kanooni Gyaan ...Training Sirf Apne ...Righ hand ko hi di thi kya...Apne Left hand Ko nhi di CHalo chodo Sab kuch Kaam se kaam ...Duty time Apne emotions pe Kabu karna hi sikha dete..._

 _Abhijeet : Sir woh Daya kuch distube hai Iss liye ...Warna..._

 _Dcp : (teased)Distube hai ya ...case mein disturbance Kar rha hai..._

 _Abhijeet (full teasing mode) : case mein kisi aur ko Disturbance karne ka mauka kha dete hai...Aap_

 _Dcp :(angry) Tameez mein inspector..._

 _Abhijeet : Mein ne kya bola_

 _Acp : (interepted) Abhijeet Silent_

 _Dcp : Yeh Tumko Bahut Mehnga(costly) pade ka Abhijeet ..._

 _Abhijeet : Mujhe sasti cheeze Pasand nhi sir..._

 _Dcp totally moved out from cid building in Anger..._

 _Dcp (pov) : Bahut shauk hai na costly cheezo ka Abb dekho mein kya karta hu...Aapni jaan se jada pyaara hai na bhai ...tum ko Abhijeet ...Apne upar Haar mushkil leto hona ...dekho kya Halat karta hu mein ...Aur zimedaar sirf tum hoge Abhijeet sirf tum (smirked )...To driver : HQ leke chalo ..._

* * *

 **Soacho kya karenge DCP sahab HQ mein ...**

 **Friends next chapter tab milega jab mujhe Khub sare reviews milenge ...long short sare...(wink)**

 **Rhia Dubey**

 **R and R**


	7. concern

Hello Everyone

bbu : Aap Mere 100 No. Reviewer Ho ...Thanx for review

Thanx to every one for their review...for me Every review is precious...Bcz it shows Ur love towards me ,My skills ,My story ...thanx ... ...

* * *

 ** _Flashback end_**

Acp :(pov ) : Uss din bahar mein Ne Dcp Ki ankho mein ek Ajeeb si khushi dekhi thi...mein Kyu nhi samjh paya Ki woh Mere Zindagi ke toofan ki aahat thi mein Kyu...(looked towards daya )(chapter 4)

Acp pulled his phone make call...

Voice(low): Hello...

Acp : Thik ho..

Voice : Jii...woh apne ...De di thi usko ...

Acp : Haan Tum thik hi bol rhe the Bahut stress tha ...Sleeping pills dedi hai Abb so rha hai Abhijeet Woh maan gya hai ...

Abhijeet : Usko mana hi tha sir...woh janta hai ki jo ho rha hai woh ...Sahi hai ...

Acp : (meaningfully) : Sach mein abhijeet jo ho rha hai woh sahi hai

Abhijeet : HUm kuch kar sakte hai ...App kuch kar sakte hai...

Acp : (silently) : Rakta hu ...Kal Ofice ana Tum bhi Pills leke Aram karo ...

Abhijeet : Sir I m fine..

Acp : MUjhe pata hai abhijeet tum kitne thik ho ...

Abhijeet : But sir...

Acp : It's an order...pills lo aur so jao..

Abhijeet : Sir...

Acp : Jab sab sahi hai tho pareshan kyu ho ...

Abhjeet : (silent)

Acp : Rakta hu ...so jao aur kal aana office

 **At Abhijeet 's home**

Abhijeet : (Pov) : Sab ka pata nhi par apne yrr ke liye mein bahut galat hu meri hi ...wajah se woh yeh sab jhel rha hai na Mein DCP se waise baaat karta na kuch hota ...

Abhijeet Took his meds ...

Abhijeet : Dawa tho sirf... Dard Kuch der ke liye kaam karti hai mera.. sukoon Tho khud bahut Dard mein hai mein kya kya karu ...Help me...Lord plzz...

 **In car**

 **On call...**

Acp : Hello Rajat ... mein thoda late hu tum spot pe chale jao ...Aur Abhijeet daya Dono Ofiice nhi ayenge ...Tum manage kar lena ...

Rajat : Sir Aap tension na le ... Hum manage kar lenge...

Acp sir : Thanx Rajat ...

Rajat : Plzz sir ...yeh mera farz hai ...

Acp : Okk...

Call cut off

 **At cid Office**

Freddy : Kya hua sir ...Bade pareshan lag rhe hai...

Rajat : Woh Acp sir ka phone tha Bola ki late hai ...Aur Abhijeet sir aur daya sir nhi aa rhe ...Aaj tho sambhal lena ...

Freddy : Pata nhi kaise Acp sir sambha lenge Sab kuch ...

Purvi : Haan sir ...Aur Abhijeet sir ...Woh kya karenge...Unko tho Feelings express bhi karna nhi aata ...

Rajat : Haan aur jab se Shreya ne ... Abhijeet sir par ilzam lagaya tha (Ref : Girafftar series) tab se sir Hum sab se bhi bahut ...soch ke bolte hai...

Freddy : Haan aur daanthe tho bilkul nhi hai

Pankaj : Bilkul sahi bola sir Aapne ...Warna mein tho koi na koi karnama karta h rhta hu ...woh aise behave karte hai jaise ...Hum par koi Haq samjhte hi nhi hai ...

Purvi : Sahi bol rhe ho Pankaj ..Shreya meri dost thi...Par Abhijeet sir ... mere mentor ...Mujhe life ke Har difficult ...situation mein Sirf Daya aur abhijeet sir hi sath diya hai...

Rajat : HUm sab Ko strong rhna hoga jab tak iss situation ka koi solution na aaye...

Freddy : Koi solution hai kya sir...

Rajat : Heplessly : Pata nhi Freddy ...(He moved with) ...Pata..nhi...

Purvi : Solution koi nhi hai sir...Bas Abb itezaar hai iss phrase ke nikalne ka..

Pankaj : Tum sahi bol rhi ho Purvi...

Rajat : Bahut ho gyi baate Chalo ...Kaam karo ...Hum...sab ko ...Bahut mehnat karni hai ...us DCP ko kuch bolne ka mauka nhi dena hai Apne Acp sir ko ...

All : Sir Hum sab mehnat se kaam karte hai aur karenge ...Dcp ko kuch nhi bolne denge...waise bhi bahut bura kar chuka hai...

 **Acp sir in car (time parallel to previous scene)**

Acp : (pov) Pata nhi kaise handel karunga mein sab kuch ...Kaam tho sab handel ho jayega Par emotions ...Ko kaise Karunga handel...Daya tho phir bhi ek Had ke baad Apne emotions par Kabu kho deta hai aur sab kuch ...bol deta hai...Kabhi gusse mein Aur kabhi ...Hurt ...mein Ya roke ...Par Abhijeet ...Woh Apne emotions pat itna strong control Rakta hai ki ...Pata karna mushkil hota hai ki Kitna hurt hai ...mere itna Bura Behave karne par bhi...ek smile dete chla gya tha ...Bura nhi Soch se bura kiya tha...Hathkadi Lagayi thi mein ne (Ref : Cop ya Qatil )...

Driver : Sahab ...Hum pooch gye..

Acp : Hmm...Thank you...

Acp sir moved to Office...entered fond his every Oficer is involve in work...sincerely

Acp (pov): Yeh mere woh officer hai jo bachpana karne ka bhana doondhte hai...aur Abb...dekho...

Alll to acp sir..: Gud Noon Sir...

Acp : Nodded ...To rajat... current case ki report do ake...

Rajat : Ji sir ...May i come in sir..

Acp : Yess come in ...

Rajat : Sir yeh ...Reports...

Acp : Took reports ...

Rajat : Sir hum sabke khabri kaam pe lage hai...

Acp : Thik hai ...call records niklwa lo ...

Rajat : Woh Nikil kar rha hai...

Acp : Acha thik tho phir ek kaam

Rajat : Sir ...Iss case se jude sare logo ka pata Pankaj laga rha hai ...Aur freddy ko bhej diya hai...pooch-thanch karne ...aur purvi ...social sites pe check kar rhi hai koi gadbad hui tho woh inform karegi... mein khud kare suspects se alag -alag ...interrogate karunga...

Acp (Amazed) : Wahh... Sab tho tum logo ne kar liya mujhe kuch bolne ka mauka nhi diya ...Kya baat hai ...Good

Rajat : Thank you sir...(he moved) sir

Acp : Haan rajat

Rajat : Aap tension Na le Hum sab sambhal lenge ...Abhi Aapki Jarurat kahi aur bahut hai...

Acp : (just Nodded) (pov) : Sahyad tum sahi ho rajat ...

 **At evening**

Acp : Chalo Sab log jao ...Aaj ke liye itna bahut hai...Tum log kafi din se bilkul ...bhi free time nhi paye ho ...Jao ..

Freddy : Par sir abhi report nhi bani hai

Purvi : Haan sir ...Abhi Kafi kaam hai Raid ka bhi plan revise karna hai ...

Rajat : ji sir phir plan ko report mein bhi fit karna hai

Acp listen all with a smile : Aree Bass bass...Report Kal nhi ban sakti kya freddy ...Waise bhi jo case tum handel kar rhe the Uski ...dead line mein Abhi bhi 5 din baki hai...Tho ...phir...aur plan revise Kyu karna hai ...mujhe pata hai ...Yeh Plan Baneke baad tum sab ne...Alag -2 Dekha hai...aur report lagne mein kitna time lagta hai ...

Purvi : Par sir ...

Acp : No arguments...Koi desaster ane wala hai kya...

A **t the Time they heard a VOICE...**

* * *

 **Hey friends ...Hope u all like this chapter ...Plz review ...**

 **Yrr mere Exams Mein Agar mein Aapko Chapter Update Kar rhi hu tho Aapki bhi... mujhe ...Reviews tho do ...**

 **Bahut Mistakes hai ...Spelling bhi aur ...Garmmer mistakes bhi...Plz manage As mein ne type karne ke baad ek baar padha bhi nhi hai...mera physics ka exam hai Monday ko ...Aaj mein ...12 baje ...Practicle Attend karke aayi hu ...Plzz mere Iss time management ke liye hi Mujhe review dedo...**

 **R and R**

 **Rhia Dubey**


	8. Because of me

Hello Everyone

* * *

Voice : Kya Baat hai ...

All team (whispered) : Aree Yrrr...(for more expression readers can also imagine ur life's DCP)(wink)

Dcp : Kya kuch kha kya...sunayi nhi diya ...

Acp : Kuch kha hi nhi...kisi ne Aap ko sunai kaise dega...

Dcp : Acha thik hai ...Par mein yeh kya dekh rha hu...

Acp (irritatly) : Kya dekha liya apne...Sirrr

Dcp : Yehi ki kaam chori ki tayari chal rhi hai...

Acp : Kya kaam chori ...ki

Dcp : Adha kaam chod ke jane ko bol rho ...sab ko

Acp : Kaam adha nhi ...Chod rhe hai...kaam manage kar ke ...kar rhe hai...

Dcp : Plan ...revise hua ...

Purvi : jii sir ho gya ...hum sab ne ...Alag -2 bhi dekh liya hai koi loop nhi hai...

Dcp : Acha ...Freddy ... file ban gyi

Freddy : Abhi nhi sir...

Dcp : KYu nhi ...haan dead line ka hosh hai

Freddy : Mujhe tho hai sir ...Par Apke khash ...Officer ...jo bhje the Aapne...Unko hosh nhi hai ...une Abhi Adhi investigation ruf note bhi nhi kiya...

Dcp : Thik ...thik...hai ...

Acp : Hogya ...Aur kuch ...

Dcp : Haan hogya kaam ka hissab rakna padta hai ...Waise tumhare pyaree... emotional fool ki ...punishment kal se suru hai...

Acp : Excuse me sir ...Ap mere kisi bhi officer ko aise ...nhi bula sakte hai

Dcp : Huuh Abb woh officer nhi rha wohh tho...

Acp : Woh jo kuch bhi ho Kal se Abhi mera Officer H ...And let me clear ...one thing to u sir ...Mein Apne officer se khilaf ek bhi...Bekar ka julma Apke muh se nhi sunuga ...

Dcp : Tum mujh se aise Baat kar nhi sakte mein kya kar sakta hu jante ho

Acp : Aap mere officer se thik se baat kare Mujhe koi saukh nhi ap se aise baat karne ka ...rhi baat karne ka ...tho Abhi Aap mujhe nhi jante mein kya kar sakta hu...

Dcp : Abhi tho Ja rha hu...par kal milta phir se Acp ...

He marche out...

Acp : Ghar jao sab ...

He also moved out from their with Full helpless ...mood...

 **IN CAR...**

 **A** cp : Abhijeet ke ghar lo...(pov) : Dcp ...Ne jo bhi kiya kahi na kahi yeh hona hi tha ...shayad iss se bhi bura par aise nhi hona chahiye tha yrr...(angry) aise nhi aise hi hona chahiye tha Abb haar koi Sahab ka bhai ya Baap tho hai nhi jo...Har karname mein pe parda daale...

A Father is reluctant to hide his Agony...By covering of anger...but is he ?

Driver : Sir...Abhijeet sahab ka ghar aa gya...

Acp : Thik hai ...tum jao ... mein khud aa jayunga

Driver : Jii...

He move toward main door...going to ring the bell

Acp : Nhi rhne deta hu ...bell bjane ko...bas ek baar dekh lu kis kisam ka julam kar rha hai apne upar...

Acp open door ...with spare key which duo gave him...

Acp sir enter...went to Abhijeet 's room ...

Acp : Arree kha gya yeh ...daya haan ho sakta hai daya ke room mein ho..(.moved to daya's room ) aree yaha bhi nhi hai gya kha ...(he notice terrace door) his mind strikes : Terrace kahi ...(angry ) Pagal hai yeh ...November ke mahine mein isko ...sham Ki hawa ke maze le the...Ruko tho...bta hu..(he move towards terrace)...get positive result of all his search ...

Acp : (moved near to him and notice some dry tears and a page) : (Read): _sorry yrr maaf karde ...tere boss ke gusse ki wajha se sab ho rha hai ...warna dcp kuch nhi karta mein ...kuch nhi kar sakta ...upar se tujhe itna bura bol rha hu par yrr...tu tuu...sahi bolta tha ...ki mujhe mere gusse ki kimat chukani pade gi dekh ...mujhe nhi tujhe deni pad rhi hai kimat ...mein zindagi baar ...in 6 mahino ko nhi bhul payunga mein ...janta hu ki waha kya ho...mein apne aapko bhi waise hi rakunga ...jaise mera daya rhega...i promise...tu...kuch bolta kyu nhi..kuch mujhe ladle ...bolna ki Dekho abhijeet tum hari wajah se ...meri izzat pani mil rhi hai..mein saza pa rha hu ... bolna ladle chup mat_ rhi...(some dry tears r still present in papaer...who define Hurt and pain of writer...)...

Acp : Abhijeet ...

Abhijeet : (Opens his eyes...with jerk) : Kaun ...Ahhh...sir Aap ...mein ...nhi App mere ghar pe...iss waqt...

Acp : Abhi sirf 8 baje hai raat ke ...

Abhijeet : Haan sir wohh mein ghar wapas aaya tho upar Aa gya ...phir kab Ankh lag gyi...pata nhi chla...

Acp : Kha gye the tum

Abhijeet (in flow) : Beach ...par...nhi matalab

Acp : Matlab mat btao...Gahr rhe kar aram karne ko bola tha...

Abhijeet : Jii...

Acp : Phir ...Acha yeh btao...Terrace mein kya kar rhe the...

Abhijeet : kuch nhi sir Bas aa gya aise hi

Acp : Aise hi ya phir be-jaan cheezo se gham baat rha tha ...

Abhijeet :(shaking voice) Nhi tho sir ...

Acp : yeh kya hai...(showing him page)

Abhijeet : Yeh tho ...tho Aap ko kha ...me...sirrr..(speechless)

Acp : Kya hua ...Koi ...Jooth nhi mil rha...Kya haan Jante hona Abhijeet jo ho rha hai...Usmein tumhari galti nhi hai...

Abhijeet (teary) : Meri hi galti hai Na mein Dcp ko taunt karta ...Na kuch aisa karta ...

Acp : Woh tabhi aisa hi kuch karta ...

Abhijeet : Nhi sir woh aisa nhi karta ...(holding Acp sir hand) sir itna bola mein dcp ko uski jagha ek sorry bol deta tho kya ho jata na kuch nhi hota balki sab thik ho jata...

Acp :(holding abhijeet from sholder) Kuch thik nhi hota ...Dcp ke dill nhi hai ...woh emotiona ki kadar nhi janta hai ...

Abhijeet : Nhi sir ...sab galti meri hai sab ...mein ...daya ko sab meri wajah se ...Sir(sobbing) ek Baar woh Aa jaye mein use dur ho jayunga haan sir mein dur ho jayunga na rhunga mein uske as pass na usko koi problem hogi ...

Acp (angry) : Pagal ho kya Abhijeet ...kya soch rhe ho ...daya ko chodo ...ge ...Jo insaan ...tumko Apni neend mein bhi aspass chta hai usko ..har khushi ...ka pehla haqdar tumko bnaya hai usne ...Tum khud rhe loge uske bina bolo ...Tumhari bhi sari khushi usi se...suru hoti hai...aur tum ...kya ho gya hai...bolo

Abhijeet : Wohi insaan jisko usne Apni ...khushiyo ka pehla haqdar bnaya hai...woh hi uski izzat ka dhushman

Acp : (shouted) : Shut up!...Kis ne bola tum ko ...yeh sab kha se ghusa hai iss dimagh mein...

Abhijeet : Sab n sir aur...

* * *

 **Kya friends itne kaam reviews ...mein ne update late kar dena ...isss baar dekhna ...**

 **(sorry for mistakes )**

 **socho kya ...kha Abhijeet se Aur Kishne**

 **Plzz do review...**

 **R and R**

 **Rhia Dubey**


	9. Chapter 9 NOTE

**********IMPORTANT*******

Hey friends ...there is a news for all who are waiting for Hidden Concern ...update...yrr Abb update ...25 December se phle nhi milega...so sorry for that ...I have some Health issues and ...study ...u know ...hope u all understand ...Tc ...THANK YOU FOR REVIEW...(reviews r less but its okk)...

 **Rhia Dubey**


	10. Reveal

HELLO ***

* * *

Abhijeet : Sab ne aur HQ ke officer ne ...ki yeh sab uss DCp ka kiya hai ...meri ...baato (sobbed) ka Badala woh daya se le rhe hai aise...usko fasha ke ...aur (crying) ...mein jab daya ko btaya woh chla gya shanti se ...woh itna naraz hogya mujhe se ki kuch pooch na jaruri nhi samjha ...

Acp : (consoling) : Nhi ...beta Daya ko tum pe poora Bharosha hai...Iss liye usne kuch nhi Kha ...(in anger) Aur rhi baat DCP ki tho usko Aaj Apni harkat ka Jawab dena hoga...Warna mein usko ...chodunga nhi ...chalo tum niche jao...Apne kamre mein ...Aram karo ...

Acp sir dailed a no.

Acp : Hello ...

Person : Yes sir..

Acp : mujhe tum se kuch kaam tha kya free ho

Person : Ji sir Ap bole mein bilkul free hu...

Acp : Tarika tum abhi abhijeet ke Pass aajao ...Uski halat mujhe thik nhi lag rhi hai (Note: Friends tarika ko add kiya hai ...As story demands ...some character ...but koi couple related stuff nhi milega aapko ...read karne ke liye...)

Tarika : Thik hai sir mei 15 min mein pooch rhi hu ...Ap koi tension na le ...

Acp : thank you tarika ...

Tarika : Sir plz ...Abhijeet mera bhi dost hai mera bhi usko leke farz hai jo condition unn dono ki hai ...mein janti hu ...

Acp : thik hai aayo

A **cp moved to his home**

GUEST ROOM...daya was awaken

Acp : Daya ...

Daya : Jiii...sir ...

Acp : Ghar jao ...Tayari karo ...Kal nikal na hai mein aata hu...

Daya : Aap kha ...ja rhe hai

Acp : Kaam hai (deep tone) Kuch jawab lene jaa rha hu

Daya :(sense fishy) : Jawab kise sir...

Acp : Woh tumare matalab ki baat nhi Daya... jo kha hai karo

Daya...Nodded... but not satisfy ...

Acp ...moved out of house...

DRIVING...

Acp :(Pov) : Aj Haar ek -ek... Karname ka hisaab lunga mein ...DCp saab Bas bahut hua ...Mere Beto ke jazzbato ke sath khilwad mein ...Bahut sahe chuka ...aur mere bete bhi...Meri team Aapke personal dhushmani ke liye suffer kare yeh mein hone nhi dunga DCP ...mein tum Aaj Acp kya cheez hai Dikha tha Hu...

Acp sir Rings the bell ...

Servant : open the door ...

Servant : Acp saab Aap ...Aayi -2 ...Mein saab ko bhulata hu..

Acp : Nhi rhne do DCP saab hai kha..

Servant : Study mein

Acp : Thik hai ...mein unse wahi milleta hu ...

Servent Nodded and moved ...

Acp knocke's ...

Acp : Dcp sahab ...

Dcp turned : Aree ACP tum kya mere ghar par kya kar rhe ho...

Acp : Kyu DCP sahab mein Aap se milne nhi Aa sakta kya ...

Dcp : Aa sakte ho Acp ...par mere ghar ...Acp sahab aaj thak kabhi bina kaam ke nhi aaye hai tho aaj kaise ...

Acp : KAam tho hai sir Aur shayad aaj se jada jarurri kaam mujhe kabhi nhi hua aap se...

Dcp (irritated tone) : Kaam ki Baat karo Acp ...pheliya mat bhjao...

Acp : wahi tho kar rha hu ...

Dcp : MAtlab ...kya hai

Acp : Yeh jo Aap abhijeet se aur Daya se Apni dhushmani nikal rhe hai na...

Dcp : Acp ...Kya bekaar ki Baat kar rhe ho ...Kaun si Dushmani

Acp : dekhiye siir mein janta hu ki aap ...dono se...khas kar ke Abhijeet se ...Dhushmani nikal rhe hai ...Usne jo kuch Aapko khatha (Ref to previous chapter Abhi-DCp hot convo.)

Dcp : (in attitude) : Ohh ...Co'mon Acp ... mein kya bacha hu ki jo itni choti baato par badla lene lagu Dimagh khrab hai kya...

Acp : (high pitch) Dimagh mera nhi ...Aapka ho gya hai

Dcp ; Acp ...proble kya hai ...haan ...bola na ki koi badla nhi le rha mein

Acp : (angry tone) : Acha koi badla nhi le rhe tho woh kya haan

Dcp : Woh ...se kya

Acp : Daya ko punishmen kyu

Dcp : Usko punishmen ...meri dhushmai ki nhi uski khud ki ...laparwahi aur bekar mein jazzbati hone ki mil rhi hai mein ne kay kiya iss mein ...

Acp : Ap bhi jante hai SIRR ...ki Daya... koi laparwah Officer nhi hai...Aur itne saal ki duty mein uske ...Emotions ne kabhi koi ...problem nhi ki Uss din bhi nhi hoti ...Agar...

Dcp : agar ...ruk kyu gye haan ...bolo kuch chodo mat Acp jo bolna hai bolo (detemined tone ) Par ek baat Daya ...Jayega matlab jayega ...at any cost...

Acp : Mein bhi ..wahi jana chta hu sir Aap Daya ko kyu

Dcp : Jo ho rha hai thik hai Acp ...haar jagah ...Apni ...Mat chlao

Acp ; Ap Daya ko Narak ein Bhej rhe hai...usko ..innocent prrove karne ki bjaye ...Abhijeet ko Daya ki Iss halat a zimedaar baata rhe HQ mein aur Abhijeet ko ..Apne Appko ...badnaam kar rhe hai ...ki ...Ap sab dhushmani ke liye kar rhe hai ...Ek Lame excuse chlate Hq ne daya ko Emotinally week bol diya ...Ek raat mein Daya ke emotions Puri cid Ke liye problem ho gyi ki PUNISHMENT ...Sir ...Kya (helplessly) Plzz mein hath jodtha hu Btaa de...Sir ...Ek S.I ...ko ...Constable Ki Post pe demotion diya HQ ne JUst bcz...He is emotional Woh uska nature hai ...Kabhi Bhi uske ...Emotiona Problem nhi bne na uske kaam mein na farz mein ...DCP sab tna tho samjh gya hu ...Ki baat kuch aur hai sir ...Plzzzz...(Down in his kneess)

Dcp : Acp Yrr Kya kar rhe ho ...Khade ho (hog -tied) thik hai mein btaunga ...Ki kyu ...Aur Kya Chal rha hai ...But ...tum kisi ko nhi btao ge ...Abhijeet ko bhi nhi ...

Acp : THik hai sir ...par

Dcp : KOI Par ...nhi Acp ...Bas yeh Samajhlo Ki jo ho rha hai ...TUM sabki aur sabse jada Daya ke liye aur Abhijeet ke liye ...

Acp : (confused) : Kaisa Fayeda ...Daya chup ho gya hai ...Abhijeet ro rha hai ...App kis profit ki baat kar rhe hai sir...

Dcp : SAbka ...Acp ...Daya ko...***********

* * *

Hlw friends I m Back...

DO review ...PLZZZ yrrr ...

 **Rhia Dubey**


	11. Chapter 11

HELLO EVERYONE

So Sorry for late update ...Hope u all like the chappy ...

ADVANCE SORRY FOR GRAMMAR MISTAKES AND SPELLING MISTAKES ...

* * *

Dcp : Daya ko ...ek undercover mission pe bhja ja raha hai ...

Acp : Yeh baat aise chupa ke kyu ki ja rhi hai aur jooth kyu Punishment ...kya hai ...

Dcp : Jada mat poocho Acp jo ho rha hai ...uska ...hissa bano Warna ...bahut Afsoos kkaroge

Acp : Ankhe Band karke Aap pe vishwas kabhi nhi kar sakta DCP sahab ...

Dcp (shouted) : Thik hai Mat karo ...Jao Apni puri team khatre mein daldo jao ...Khas kar Abhijeet ko

Acp : Kya

Dcp : Haan Roshni Yaad hai ...

Acp : Woh pagal Ladki

Dcp : Haan ...Woh wapas aayi hai ...uske sath ...hai Maya ka bhai ...abhay ...Abhijeet aur puri team ko khtra hai ...Abhi nhi pata hai ki aur kya hai kya nhi ...daya ko team se alag kar rhe hai ...taki woh kaam kar sake ...Aur ek baat ...Haan Daya punishment pe hi ja rha tha par ab mission par hai ...Ussne Abhijeet ko btane se mana kiya hai ...\

Acp : Tho hum puri team kaam karenge na

Dcp : Pagal mat Bano acp ...Kitne aur ...gang hai pata nhi ...Daya ne khud mission choose kiya hai ...Aur sabko ...btane se bhi mana kiya ...meri baat mano agar ek Acp ki trah socho tho kya sach mein daya galat hai ...

Acp : (think) : Mein chalta hu ...(moved out sit in his car and drove towards home )

Abhijeet Home ,...

Abhijeet open his eyes ...mein ...bed pe ...he remember ...terrace incident ...

Abhijeet : Sir ko kitna pareshan kar rha hu mein ...

Tarika Entered...: Are Abhijeet uth gaye tum ...

Abhijeet : Tarika jii aap mere ghar mein

Tarika : Haan aapke ghar mein ...Kidnap karne aayi hu aapko ...

Abhijeet : Acha

Tarika : Aur nhi tho kya ...jab ek officer bed pe pada ho thi kidnap karna asaan hota hai ...na

Abhijeet (laughed) : Kya tarika jii aap bhi ...Kamal baate hai aapki bhi ..

Tarika (serious) : Kamal ki baat tho tum karte ho Abhijeet ...Halat dekho ...Apni ...ek din .mein ..bimro... jaise lagne lage ho Abhi tho daya ...Acp sir ke ghar mein hai jab ...Aayega tho kya soche ga... yehi ki uska Boss uske pyaar mein Kamzor pad gaya hai ...

Abhijeet : Tarika jii Kya bol rhi ...Mere Bhai meri takat hai uska pyaar ...meri himat hai

Tarika : Kahi se lag nhi rha abhijeet ...Usko tumhari jarurrat hai ...Woh dard mein hai Abhijeet ...uski Pehchan uski ...duty ...Uska wajood hai woh cheena Ja rha haia kuch mahino ke liye hi sahi par ,...cheen tho rha hai na ...Usko ...Takat do ...Himat do ...sehne ki ...Kyu ki Aaj ke baad ...uske sath sirf tumhari di hui himat hogi ...aur pyaar ...

Abhijeet : Tum sahi ho tarika mein dunga himat daya ko mein batunga uska dard ...mein

Tarika : Abhijeet tum aur sirf tum chalo ...Khana khalo phir mein chali apne kaam se daya ka phone aaya tha aa tha hai ...ghar woh ...

Abhijeet nodded ...have lunch ...

Tarika : mein chalti hu abhijeet ...take care daya aa rha hai hmm...

Tarika moved ...

After half hour ...Some one open the door

Abhijeet came out from his room ...Daya looked at him ...instantly down his eyes ...moved to his room

Abhijeet : (called) : Daya

Daya stopped ...: Haan Abhijeet ...

Abhijeet : Itna Naraz hai apne Abhi se ki ...dekhega bhi nhi meri taraf aab

Daya turned : Nhi Abhijeet ...yr tum hi tho ...ho sab kuch mera

Abhijeet : (Hug him ) : Meri ...tho ..zindagi hai yrr...tu

Daya : Abhi ...

Abhijeet : Hmm...

Daya : I m Sorry

Abhijeet (seprate him ) : Nhi re ...Kya bol rha hai sorrry tho mein bolunga tujhe meri wajah se ...tumko itna ...pareshan hona padega ...Punishment mein DCP se sorry bol deta tho

Daya : Boss Bas bhi karo ...tum kyu bologe sorry uss se kuch nhi kiya galat ...woh hai hi aisa yrr ...Phir kuch nhi hua Boss ...

Abhijeet : (in tears) : Daya Yaad rakhna tera bhai tere sath hai humesa ...hmm ...Dil mein hu mein tere yaad karega tho pass payega ...Kabhi akela nhi hai ...Yeh kuch mahine nikal jayenge ...hmm ..

Daya : Haan boss ...pata hai ...Chalo aab yrr bahut bhokh lagi hai ...

Abhijeet (pov) Kuch ajeeb hai Daya ki ankho mein yeh sukoon dar lag rha hai ..mujhe

Daya (pov) I m sorry abhi par yeh hi sahi hai hum sab ke liye ...

After daya took his lunch ...

Abhijeet : Packing karlo ...(his word choked )

Daya : Hmm

Daya went to his room took a small ...Traveling bag...Packed simple shirt first-aid and demotion letter ...(pov) Bas boss mera maksad pura ho jaye sab bta dunga ...phir tum chahe jo saza do manjur hogi ...Dar na iss mission se lag rha hai na ...Uss roshni se ...Dar tumse lag rha hai Abhijeet sirf tumse ...

Abhijeet sat sofa ...(closed eyes )...Mein Abb kisi ko Pareshan nhi karunga ...strong banke rahunga ...Apni aur Daya ki saza Khatam hone ka itezar Karunga ...

Daya came : Abhi

Abhijeet (jerked ) : Haan ...Packing ho gayi

Daya : Haan Boss ...Ek promise karoge

Abhijeet : Promise kaisa

Daya : Yeh promise karo ki Yeh Saza sirf meri hongi iss mein tum apna hissa mat lagao ...

Abhijeet : Kya bol rha hai ...

Daya : Sach bol rha hu tumhare ...Dil mein jo khyal hai woh hi bol rha hu ...

Abhijeet : Plzz daya aisa

Daya : Promise boss(forward his hand)

Abhijeet looked helplessly

daya : Plzz

Abhijeet nodded in tears : Promise ...(daya hug abhijeet )

Both buddy enters inside the room ...To enjoy their company ...

* * *

Hlw friends I m Back.

DO review ...PLZZZ yrrr ...

 **Rhia Dubey**


	12. Chapter 12

HELLO EVERYONE

So Sorry for late update ...Hope u all like the chappy ...

ADVANCE SORRY FOR GRAMMAR MISTAKES AND SPELLING MISTAKES ...

* * *

Daya Left for mission ...

2 weeks past 14 days every day is like a year bureau is always enclosed by a bitter silence Bcz soul of cid Mumbai is far from them and the brain is nowhere he a mechanical body in the cover of humans still, doing his job the most painful part. he is silent no scolding shouting from his side. Acp sir Was shocked as he was assuming any shouting Any Harsh Attitude but This Dubious silence making him frightened as his sharp shine losing his shine his style. His Bureau brain His lost because of His Bureau smiles Plan.

 **(Acp Sir's Dialogues are drawn in Bold Italic, Abhijeet Sir dialogue are in italic )**

 ** _"Abhijeet Raaj ke 12 bajne wale hai Ghar nhi Jana."_**

" _Ghar Woh kaam"_ he look at him

 ** _"Kal Karna Abhi jao"_**

 _" Jii,"_ Nodded

He went to his house. Parked His car sat on the staircase nowadays, he feels fearful inside his house that taciturnity, the darkness inside Addressed him that he is alone, feeling of isolation perpetually haunt him it doesn't mean he is frail but, all tough person has a weak point. His phone rings He looked At the phone screen, caller ID Acp Sirr Calling.

 _"Jii Sir "_

 ** _"Abhijeet Kuch kha Lena Aur andar jao, Ghar ke Baap hai tumhara Abhi Khud ko akela Mat samjho "_**

 _"Sir"_ Said In uncertain words.

 ** _"Abhijeet "_ **In mollusk Tone

 _"Aap ap hai na "_

" ** _Humesa Main aur tumhara bhai Koi shak Hai tumko "_**

 _"Good Night "_

 _ **"Good night Pain killer Lena Phir sona "**_

Abhijeet Signed As His Wounded heart gets a bit to relax, he needs his brother very much inside the home he directly made his way to Washroom After taking a long Shower he went kitchen drink Milk And pills As his father Has a supernatural power.

At Morning

Abhijeet feels pain, As he was Sleeping in a sitting position which creates Muscular tension.

 _"Ahhh"_ in agony With Lots Of struggles, He gets ready for the bureau.

He Entered Inside Bureau, He was walking Bit Sluggish, he has pain in the left side. Acp entrees found him the infirmity

 ** _"Abhijeet Kya Hua Hai "_** Said Acp.

 _"sir Kuch n bas dard ho RHA hai, "_

" ** _Halat bigadna koi sloution tho nhi, baki karte tho maan ki ho "_**

 _"Haan Karta hoon maan ki par Apni NHI sabki,_ " He said with meaningful words. and went out " _Mujhe Kuch kaam hai main aaya "_

Acp looked at the place where he was standing with the most irritated gesture still control in words. A person standing near a stall

( **Person Dialogue drawn in Bold, Abhijeet remain same in italic )**

" _Kya Khabar Hai "_

 **"Sahab Khabar bahut ajeeb hai "**

 _"Kya hai yeh, tho bata" Irritated._

 **"Sahab woh Daya Sahab Pune main hai "**

 _"Kya Pune main "_

 **"Haan Aur koi aur kaam Karte hai"**

 _"Tu Peeke "_

 **"kaisi baate karte ho sahab kaam time apun nhi peeta "**

 _"chal thik hai Jaa Aab "_

Abhijeet wss looking confuse, His brother is in the distance of few hours Still he Not even came to him

 _"Agar Daya pune main demoted hota tho Mujhe pata chal jata Kitne Officers se achi jaan pechan hai Aur Abhi tho Purvi Gayi thi Woh kuch btaati " He thinks_

 _"Acp Sir unko sab pata hoga, Mujhe jana hai " murmured Dailled A no_

 _"Hello Sir "_

 ** _"Abhijeet Kha Ho tum_** " Said Acp

" _Sach ke karib hoon sir "_

 ** _"Abhijeet kaisa sach kya baat kar rhe ho kha ho abhi"_**

 _"Beach pe hoon sir aap aayege sir "_

 ** _"Main Aa rha hoon ruko wahi"_**

Acp sir was confused On sudden Change In his sharp shine's behavior As, A few hours before he was Sounding low but, Now his tone has some determination, anger, and Question With all these Thought Lion of cid, Reaches Beach wear His Ziddi Cub Is waiting For him To Attack Collecting his all strength Acp sir call him

" ** _Abhijeet "_**

Abhijeet turn _"Aap Aagye "_

 ** _"H_** _ **a** an Woh tumko kuch kaam tha bolo kyu bulaya"_

 _"Daya Kha hai sir "_

Acp is astounded From the Straight Question shot by his Sharp Shine. He is not prepared for this, But now he has to respond. He glanced off just to get some time to divert his Sharp Officer which is a very tough task at least today.

 _ **"Da...Daya"** _He stammered.

 _"Daya"_ He said with full determination.

 ** _"Tumko nhi pata usko Punishment"_** Answered

 _"Abb tho sach bolde sir Jab Aap jante hai Ki main Bahut kuch janta hoon" Smiled_

 ** _"_** ** _Abhijeet_** _meri Baat suno tum jaisa soch rhe ho "_

" _Waisa kuch nhi hai Ya phir jaisa main soch rha hoon sab waisa hi hai "_

 _"Please Btaa de Kha hai Daya "_

" ** _Main Nhi btaa sakta Abhijeet mujhe Order hai"_**

" _Kis ka Order hai sir HQ's Ka, Dcp Ka Ya Phir Apke Ladle Ka "_

Acp stared at Abhijeet He was using teasing statements but each sentence has its own Agony, Anxiety, Tension for his Pal.

 ** _"Dekho Abhijeet please relax raho woh thik hai Yakin karo_** "

 _"Sach sir Yakin karu, Aaj Na jane Kyu sir suddenly Aap par se aur aapke uss bete se Yakin Khatam sa ho gaya hai itna bada jooth Demotion Poen Aap ko pata hai kya kya chal rha tha mere dimagh main Kasia hoga log kaise treat kar rhe honge na jane kya kya"_ he shattered down.

Acp Sir looked at his son 2 weeks silence was containing this much pain was not a shock for him.

"A _ap ek Baat bas apne uss bete ko Btaa dena sir ki Mera Dil koi khelona nhi hai jo jaise maan kiya khel liya S.I Inspector Abhijeet Agar Akele Lad ke Apne pechan Bnaa sakta hai Tho Bina rishto ke bhi Jee sakta hoon Lekin Apne Jazzbaat se kisi ko khelne nhi dunga "_

 _ **"Abhijeet suno "**_

Abhijeet Rushed from the scene He lost his control from his emotion. he was quite stubborn towards his statement.

* * *

Lots Of duo Moment Are waiting.

If u Review i will update soon.

DO review ...PLZZZ yrrr ...

 **Rhia Dubey**


	13. Chapter 13

HELLO EVERYONE

So Sorry for late update ...Hope u all like the chappy ...

ADVANCE SORRY FOR GRAMMAR MISTAKES AND SPELLING MISTAKES ...

* * *

Abhijeet Hurried from the scene He lost his command from his emotion. he was wholly stubborn towards his statement. He was Moving aimlessly. His phone rings He looked at caller Id.

 _"Haan Yr"_

Person answered in very Hustel bustelly

"Abhijeet Tumhara kahabri sahi bol rha hai Daya Pune mein hai "

 _"Kha hai Kuch pata hai "_

"Yeh Abhi confirm nhi hai par main ne khabri se baat ki tho yrr tum tension na Main Pata karta hoon "

 _"I trust you Jay" (A Senior Officer of Pune cid,_ _character from Dream Is Family )_

"Don't worry Hmm Bye"

 _"Bye"_

Here On seashore Acp sir was tensed About his Super angry Officer he knows Today he hurt Abhijeet his Trust is demolished. He took out his phone dialed a no

"Hello purvi, Abhijeet ki Location Trace Karo Abhi"

"sir Abhijeet sir Nariman point Ki taraf Jaa rhe hai "

"Chal ky rha hai iss ke dimagh main"

"Sirrr"

"Abb kya Direction change kardi Ab Kya Kala Ghoda Café" Said In irriation, "

Purvi sense His senior's Tension for his Extra smart officer

"Nhi ghar jaa rhe hai "

Abhijeet side

"Aap ko kya lagta hai sir itni aasani se aap jaan jayenge main kya kar rha hoon nhi jaise 2 weeks se main pagal banke ghoom rha hoon waise hi kuch karunga kuch nhi btana mujhe aapko ya kisi ko" his condition was Just like Kid Whose parents Hide his favorite chocolate from him

Next Day

He enters inside cid bureau

"Abhijeet kha hai "

"Sir abhi aaye nhi " Said freddy

"10 Baj rha hai yeh hai kha, tum sab kaam dekho main aata hoon "

Acp sir in tension moved to his son's home, he opens the door by his own keys entered inside the home

"Abhijeet" he calls the next moment situation Make him astound A 1000 Walt current pass after look the scene, He moved with the quick step towards Abhijeet.

"Abhijeet" He yelled.

With the voice Abhijeet

"hmm."

"Kya Hai yeh Sab kya hai"

"Sir aap" He Open his eyes In Difficulty, He get up Moved

"Chalo Sablog bye Thankx for coming party khatam"

Acp sir was furmimg in Anger Hold Him tightly

"Kise Bol rhe ho haan koi nhi sirf tumhare aur in Sharab ki bottles ke siwa koi nhi Jara bhi sharam nhi aayi iss zeher ko hath lagate waqt"

"Koi nhi hai, Yeh sab bhi chale gye Mujhe bina btaye dhokha de diya jaise sab ne diya " he hold his head with Ahh

"aur shrab nhi hai sir *stressed words* Desi shrab hai "

Now this was enough for Acp sir as a Mentor Also as a Father, No father tolerate That His Son is describing Wine Brand to him In his total Tun Condition He slapped him

"Ab Utra nasha Ya baki hai "

Abhijeet flat on carpet With The Slap, But Presently no one saves Abhijeet from Him

"Mariye na Sir ye..yeh hi thi tho Karte hai " Try to get but fall again ..

"Yeh hi Har baar Phir galti kisi bhi ki ko thapad abhijeet hi khayega Daya subrine main khud ruka mujhe kasan di usse kya galti abhijeet ki thapad abhijeet ke liye, Goli Daya ko kis aur ne mari Par khoon abhijeet ki pant se tho abhijeet hi hoga Aur Abhijeet tho hai hi A BLACK SPOT Kalank kyu sir huna bole na sir , Aap Par goli chlani ho Tho Abhijeet Kisi Socity Ka gunda bnaa ho Tho abhijeet Bas Abhijeet se kaam Lo Baki Vishwash mat karo Kabhi mat Karo After All Hu tho MENTAL PATIENT HI NA "

Acp was Soundless listening He was Unaware That His Son Who Forever Hangs the Board Of" I don't mind", But Had all Incident in his Heart fresly.

OtherSide

Salunkhe entered inside Bureau

"Purvi Acp kha hai"

"Sir tho Abhijeet sir ke ghar gaye hai'

"Acha"

"Sir Aap dekh le Bahut der ho gayi hain unko gaye aur woh gussa bhi bahut the kahi"

"Acha thik hai" He left bueaure In Seconds Moved to his next destination i.e Abhijeet's Home. he entered found Acp was Holding Abhijeet by his shoulder draging him towards his room with Angry expression

"Boss"

"Salunkhe tu"

"Abhijeet ko kya hua hai"

"Pagal Ho gaya hai" Irritated

before salunkhe Reply To Acp Interepted by A Voice

"Dr Sahab"'

Salunkhe shocked but manage to reply

"Haan Abhijeet "

"Hum pagal nhi hai, Humara dimagh Khrab hai "

" Dekha Dekha Kya Bol rha hai Salunkhe "

"Aram se yr Par iss ne"

""Yr Baki Baate Baad main Isko upar le chalo"

"Nhi Jana mujhe kahi Aapke sath tho kahi nhi Sirrrrrrr"

"Shut up chalo chup chap "

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo" he shouted

Acp sir Losed his control Drag him toward guest room's Washroom Push him Under Cold Water Shower. Abhijeet was shivering due to cold shower Also start Coughing. Salunkjhe sir Came Pull Abhijeet out from shower

"Kya kar rhe ho"

"Nasha Utaar rha hoon "

"Woh Bacho jaise harkat kare tho tum bhi shuru ho gaye, itni der tande pani main kaun khada karta hai jab ki woh kitni jaldi effect hota hai "

"Kya karu bolo Pagal karke rhkha hai dono ne yr"

"Tho frustration nikal rhe ho "

"Salukhe "

Abhijeet was coughing and sneezing. Acp Looked at him with guilt as in his anger he forget that his son need his suppport not his anger. he sit near abhijeet

"Abhijeet" put his hand on his head

Abhijeet looked at him

"sir " he fainted in his arms

Acp sir panicked

"Abhijeet " Patted his cheeks

"Saluknkhe Dekhna Kya hua issko "

Salunkhe checked Him

"Boss Bahut der bheegne ki wajah se hua hai upar se Sharab ka bhi Peeta nhi hai aur aaj over hi ho gayi hai"

"Kya karu main salunkhe iska dekho kya halat karke rhkha hai "

"Sambhalo yrr Iske kapde"

"Hmm Lata hoon main iske room se " Said Acp

Otherside

Bass kuch waqt aur phir sab thik ho jayega ...main aa rha hoon ...

:

* * *

Friends Reviews Reduce ho rhe hai yrr Jitne kaam Reviews Utna Late duo, If u review Next Chapter U Ppl will get a surprise

If u Review i will update soon.

DO review ...PLZZZ yrrr ...

 **Rhia Dubey**


	14. AN

**_Hello Everyone_**

 ** _Friends, I will Not Able to Update In April Next Update Will be On 4, May By lord Grace. As I m Going To a Family trip After a Long time, I want to enjoy With them. Sorry Yr I know AAP sab wait kar rhe ho par Mai aise, I Promise I will Complete them First and fast Till than no new project from my side Sorry again Please_**

 ** _Rhia Dubey_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Knock ! ! .. Knock ! ! .._**

 ** _Hello Everyone.. Kisi Ko yaad Hoon Well I m Back Sabse Phele Thanx ...yr Mujhe tho Laga tha sab gussa Honge ki story incomplete chhod ke Ghoommne jaa rhi hai ...But, Thanx everyone ...NO more Bakkkk ..bakk_**

 ** _Here's Your Chappy_**

Hope u all like the chappy ...

ADVANCE SORRY FOR GRAMMAR MISTAKES AND SPELLING MISTAKES ...

* * *

Acp Sir moved to his Room. He unlocked the door scenario made him the mute The entire room was smashed, think "Yaha Nikala jata tha gussa ". He took Clothes From Cupboard Left, Anyhow They changed his clothes

"Yrr tumko aise nhi karna chaiye tha baat karte tum aise"

"Baat hi karne aaya tha par sahab hosh main nhi the, Janab ki khatir tho karunga main gussa dikhane ke saharb mili "

"Yr samjho galat hai mana par uska bhi socho, Woh tum par daya par ankh band karke bharosha karta tha tum logo ne aise "

"Pata hai Sab pata Uski bhalayi hai iss mein ...chhod koi nhi samjhega hosh kab tak aaye ga "

"kuch der main mujhe Central lab jana hai nikal rha hoon problem ho tho call karna "

"ok"

Salunkhe went to work, Acp sir moved to room Abhijeet was yet unconscious he felt his hand they are still shivering as he was certainly sensitive, His Body temperature Was also raised this diped Acp sir into Guilt.

"Hello salunkhe"

"Kya hua"

"yr Fever ho gaya hai isko"

"Common hai Dekho koi peracitamol grp ka koi tablet hai "

"Yr tu Kya "

"Acha acha thik hai main aa rha hoon Bas tum Tande pani ki patti rakho "

"Jaldi Yr"

"Haan Haan "

Acp looked at his pale face tears dwell in his eyes, He came to room with bowl and cloth

Otherside

A car is running Fast than Usaual speed

"Haan Thik hai main aa rha hoon sir kaam ho gaya hai "

"Sab controll hai "

"Yes Sir main aake "

"Apne bhai ko samnhalna Daya Phir Report de dena waise bhi kafi news tho mere pass hai "

"Jii sir ok " He looked at Cell screen *think* "Yeh dcp sahab ka bhi samjh nhhi aata hai Waise bola tho sahi hai Bhai ko sambhalna Kya Sambhalna Pata nh kaise hoga Uff sirf 5 ghante ka Rasta hai Pune to mumbai Par Kitna Time Lag rha hai " he start thinking from where all this started from where he had to leave his buddy,

 _Flashback_

 _He was called by Dcp_

 _"Aayo Daya baitho"_

 _"Apne ghar kyu bulaya"_

 _"Daya Mujhe tumko kuch btana Madad bhi chaiye, "_

 _"Apne Mujhe Itni badi problem main Daal diya aab kya"_

 _"abhijeet ki jaan se jada hai tumhari problem "_

 _"Matlab kya hai"_

 _"Roshni Wapas Aayi hai " Daya Shocked From Dcp's words_

 _"Kya "_

 _"Haan daya bahut bade gang ke sath mili hui hai aur Abhay Maya ka bhai har tarah ka galat kaam karte hai Par na koi suboot hai aur na koi Pata Hq chahta hai Abhijeet iss mission ko underhand le par kyu ki uski jaan ko khatra hai tum "_

 _"Main ready hoon, Abhi ki Jaan Ko khatra nhi hon chaiye "_

 _He went Out from House After that He get ready For the Punishment as u read, He jerked_

 _Flashback end_

He looked at Surrounding Found himself in front of house his Heart running fast After 6 months ...Yes How he will face his buddy. He Rung the bell, Person Opens the Door

"Daya "

"sir "

Next Moment Both hug each other The agony of Not meeting His Son was Showing in the tight grip Of Acp sir Agfter some time. They seprated

"Kaise ho "

"Thik hoon "

"aur mission koi chote"

"Mission bhi successful Rha Roshni Ne suicide karli aur abhay Jail main hai"

"Kya Suicide kyu Lambi khani hai sir Abhijeet kha hai"

"Woh "

"Kya hua Sir koi tension abhi Thik tho hai"

"Nhi thik hai Daya Woh aayo dekho"

They went to Abhijeet where he was sleeping Under Medicine effect, cold water strip was present in his head ...Which make daya Worried

"Abhijeet kya hua hai isse"

"Fever hai "

"Par kaise "

"Bheegne ki wajah se "

"PAr Abhijeet bheega kaise Sir kya Baat hai kya hus hai yaha, Aap mujhe sab saaf saaf bta de please "

"Daya woh "

"Please sir meri tension mat badhiye MAin bahut pareshan hoon Aap "

"Daya Abhijeet ne sharab pi thi "

"Kya Sh...Sharab "

"Haan Daya ..Abhijeet in sab se bahut effect hua tha phir ussne "

"Mujhe sab jana haia sir in 2 hafto main kya -kya hua " Glance at his buddies face which is pale but still a ziddigiri was present "Kya - kya kiya hai Issne Please Umid karta hoon aap mujhe bina kuch chupaye sab bta denge "

Acp sir nodded "Tho suno "

...

* * *

I had written 2 weeks instead of 6 months in one of my chappy (i dont remember chappy number ), So please correct Daya will return after 6 months ... Forgive me thank you ..

Next chappy will be blast ...Only few chapter's are remaining ..

DO review ...PLZZZ yrrr ...

 **Rhia Dubey**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Knock ! ! .. Knock ! ! .._**

Write in one Go ... Hope u all like the chappy ...

ADVANCE SORRY FOR GRAMMAR MISTAKES AND SPELLING MISTAKES ...

* * *

Acp sir nodded "Tho suno "

But befoe he told Any thing to Daya. They saw Moment in Abhijeet body

"Sir abhijeet"

"Hmm...hosh aa rha hai daya"

Abhijeet Open his eyes slowly. He saw the desiring figure ...he want see from 6 months ...Whispered "Da..ya.."

"Boss"

Abhijeet get up with jerk he want to feel his brother ...he hug him ..

"Boss main aa gaya"

With words Abhijeet grasp the situation and jek him away from hug

"Sorry "

Acp sir and daya Both stunt at their position..

"Sorry kis liye Abhijeet Daya Aa gaya hai Wapas"

"Apka Beta ya officer aaya hoga Sir mera bhai tho main 6 Mahine phele Kahi kho gaya" he try to get up but can't due to weakness

"Sambhal ke Boss"

"Don't Touch Me, I can handel my self "

"Boss Aisa kyu bol rhe ho"

"Thik hai Nhi bolta Kuch bhi BAss tum mujhse Dur rho baki jo karna hai karo "

Daya loooked At him teary eyes "Abhi Please yr"

"How dare u to call Me Yarr Main kisi ka yaar nhi samjhe Aur tumhara tho bilkul nhi" he looked at Acp sir who was silent Suspect "Aap isko bol rhe hai bhar ane ke liye ya main jaun "

Acp sir looked at him "Abhijeet gussa apni jagah hai Par ek bar soch ke bolo kya bol rhe ho"

"Log Bade- bade kaam bina soche kar jaate hai main bol bhi bina soche nhi sakta Thik hai sir main kuch nhi bolta aur main hi jata hoon " he start moving

"Nhi Abhi...jeet Tum ruko main jaa rha hoon Bass yeh btaa do Kamre se hi nikal rhe ya ghar se bhi" Abhijeet gave him A stromy graze "Sirf meri nazro ke samne mat padna baki ghar se tho nikal nhi sakta iss ghar ka Half loan tumne bhi pay kiya hai na"

"Abhijeet enough gussa Apni jagah hai aur yeh ghar whar ke baat kase laye tum gussa dikhao par limit main aur daya jao tum Abhi yaha se"

Abhijeet looked down "Mujhe kisi se baat nhi karni Just go Please" Acp sir looked at his eleder son than to His younger son's Fading figure. He went near to Daya

"Daya"

"Sir"

"Woh sirf gussa hai"

"Gussa Nhi hai Boss Tooth gaya hai sir uske Sabd gusse main boss Loan jaise bekar baat nhi karta hai woh hurt hai "

"Daya Mujhe lagta hai Abhijeet sab jaan gaya hai"

"Par kaise sir mere Apke aur DCP ke Alawa koi nhi janta phir "

"S.I Abhijeet jaise nhi Sharpshine hai Daya"

"Aap sahi bol rhe hai Boss Ke liye koi bahut muskil nhi hua hoga ek Punishment ka Jooth uske Samne Aaya Phir kya Usne sab Samjh liya hoga "

"Abb kya karoge Kisi se baat nhi kar rha hai Sirf chilla rha hai Sharab ek "

"Abhi Kabhi shrab nhi piyega sir woh sir Apko Pareshan Karne ke liye kiya hoga...Baki Aap tension mat lijiye Main maana lunga boss ko lkaise bhi"

"Main bhi sath hoon koi bhi help chahiye ho tho THODHA HUM NE HAI JODENGE BHI HUM "

"Jii sir "

After this Acp sir moved to bureau As some urgent was their ... Daya looked at his angry BIG B Room

"Hmm Kuch bana leta hoon " he went to kitchen make some light food for his Angry man ...

Inside

Abhijeet was Sitting in Room with Furious Expression "Himmat kaise hui mere samne aane ki uski Bahut bada Hogaya hai kare jake akele Boss...Abhiii kasie Bola Samne " He stop At mid of his Blaa...Blaa... As notice daya entering inside "Ek baar main samjh nhi aata Maana kiya na Ki Nhi aayo mere samne "

"Tum khana Khalo Bas phir main chala jaunga Sach " He speaked in Most innocent look

"Nhi khana Mujhe kuch Get Out"

"Dekho kha lo "

"Kyu kyu "

"Main bol rha hoon kha warna"

Abhijeet looked at him "Warna Kya haaan kya " He try to get up, His head spins ...he hold his head with "Ahh..shh" Daya hold him with "Abhi"...Again he jerk ed his hand ..."Don't..to.."

"Don't Touch Me Pata hai Par kya hai na mere Samne Koi gire Mujhe Acha nhi lagta Iss liye bol rha hoon khalo Aur main chal jaunga " He stressed his word "Na tumko mera Face dekhna Padega Na main tumko Touch karunga " Abhijeet gave him a *Whatever * look, Start eating food

"Bass Ho gaya Yaa aur kuch"

Daya Smiled At his irritation "Meds " Abhijeet Hold his Head with "Arug..hhhhh.. Do Jaldi Aur bhago mere samne se "

Daya Pretend as he is scared "Haan yeh lo" He eat his meds. when he staified from his Angry mans side ...He went to his Room ...*think* Boss Tum Mujh se gussa bhi nhi dikha pate yr

Otherside

Abhijeet Open his eyes (pov) "Tu ne Aisa Kyu kiya Yr "

* * *

I know utna Acha nhi hai ...But i assure u yeh duo Sometime Cute Some Time Serious Fight will continue ...

DO review ...PLZZZ yrrr ...

 **Rhia Dubey**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Knock ! ! .. Knock ! ! .._**

 _Hey every one thank you for review ...Par yrr not fair Dheere dheere review kaam ho rhe hai likhne ka mood nhi hota hai .._

 _Here is Full Duo dose Chapter_

 _hope u ppl like it do review please_

Write in one Go ... Hope u all like the chappy ...

ADVANCE SORRY FOR GRAMMAR MISTAKES AND SPELLING MISTAKES ...

* * *

 **REPLIES :)**

PoojaAbhiDeewani :Thanx Dear ...here is ur update ...enjoy ...and do review :)

nidha: Thanx Dear ...here is ur update ...enjoy ...and do review :)

Roobi : dear i will try A OS on sachvi As i promise But U have to wait ...First i will complete my pending stories

Angel : Yess i will write dear ...but after completing my stories

luvcidduodosti :Thanx Dear ...here is ur update ...enjoy ...and do review :) waiting for ur detail review 

Cutie pari :Thanx Dear ...here is ur update ...enjoy ...and do review :) waiting for ur long review 

Duo lover :Okk Dear Jaldi milap bhi kara dungi but daya sir ko mehnat karni hogi ;) ..here is ur update ...enjoy ...and do review :)

PoojaAbhiDeewani :Thanx Dear ...here is ur update ...enjoy ...and do review :) happy to know u like angry man angry avtara

PerfectAbhi : Haan yr abhi sir gussa Jaruri hai ...haina ...Happy to now aap unke sath ...chalo dekhte hai kaise ...Daya sir manate hai ...Read chappy a tell Me u you like it ... Waiting for ur long review dear .

Abhii : here is ur update ...enjoy ...and do review :)

AbhiNidhi : Thanx Dear ...here is ur update ...enjoy ...and do review :)

Anam Abhi's fan :Thanx Dear ...here is ur update ...enjoy ...and do review :)

Natkhat Pari Nikita : Thanx Dear ...here is ur update ...enjoy ...and do review :) waiting for ur detailed review NIKKI :)

Priya : Happy to know u like the chappy ...here is ur update ...enjoy ...and do review :)

Eman :Thanx Dear ...here is ur update ...enjoy ...and do review :)

Dhara . : thanx for ur lovely review dear ...hope u enjoy this chappy too ...will update relation : bond by love soon ...Do review ... :)

Angelbetu : hawww...Sarkar Dara diya ...than sarkar acha laga u love my story ...Bilkul thik hai Abb hath ...enjoy ur chappy sarkar ...waiting for ur long review ... :)

shikha sharma : Thanx dii ..yess Humare duo hai hi itne Best ...Will Update DIF very soon :) ...

Ls ... Thanx Dear ...here is ur update ...enjoy ...and do review :)

adi lover : Thanx Dear ...here is ur update ...enjoy ...and do review :)

Sab : thanx Dear ...here is ur update ...enjoy ...and do review :)

Guest : thanx Dear ...here is ur update ...enjoy ...and do review :)

Guest : thanx Dear ...here is ur update ...enjoy ...and do review :)

Guest : Hath Abb thik hai dear thanx for ur concern ...here is ur update ...enjoy ...and do review :)

SO SORRY IF I FORGET TO MENTION ANYONE 

* * *

Otherside

Abhijeet Open his eyes (pov) "Tu ne Aisa Kyu kiya Yr "

Next day

Daya Wake Up "Aaj tho Boss ko mana ke rahunga" He came outside Become Shocked

"Abhijeet"

Abhijeet turn "Kya hai"

"Tu..tum formal main "

Abhijeet looked at him "Haan tho"

"tho kya kal abhi bistar pe the Aaj "

"Kal bistar par tha Aaj thik hoon tumko pareshani hai mere thik hone se "

"Arree tum thik ho mujhe kyu koi preshani"

"Mere se jada Bakwas mat karo samjhe aur tumhara face dekh ne koi irada nhi tha"

"Kyu nhi tha bhia hoon"

"Acha Jooth Bolte time yaad aaya tha Bhai Hoon " teased

Daya Saw at him found an Attack Look in his eyes "Badla le rhe ho"

"Badla Main " *Screamed* "Main kya koi khooni hoon" *Daya Nodded in no* "Tho kya Wasooli wala hoon" *Again he Nodded in no* "Aur na koi tumhara competitor hoon jo BAdla loo NONSENSE "

Daya Gazed at his brother, Angry avatar Was pretty different. He Put his batch And Gun Spotted daya Standing in his way "Hatho" Daya Present him side spontaneously Than pray to god to save himself from his pal's Anger.

"Main bureau Jaa rha hoon "

"Ajeeb hai" Daya shrugs his shoulder

Abhijeet came out ...(mumuring)"Badla Idiot HUHUUUU"

Both reached the bureau but individually All looked at them as Abhijeet arrived from his bullet and Daya From Quill Both Looked at each other Daya Gave A Plea Look Where Abhijeet Gave *Itni Asani se Nhi * They reach bureau entrance Both entered same time *Bump* Abhijeet glance him *What* Daya *sorry* "Tum Jao"

"nhi tum niklo Jada Pyaare hona mere se piche tho ho nhi sakte"

"Boss tum niklo"

"Nhi ...Nhi tum niklo niklo"

"Abhi"

"Niklooooooo"

Daya Immediately stops debating and invade All are mute audience Of this ajeeb Battle of their senior Daya gave an awkward smile wish them Good morning.

"Freddy sir kha hai " said abhijeet

"Woh Sir HQ gaye hai kuch kaam tha "

"ok"

"Abhijeet sir"

"Haan "

"Aap thik hai "

"Haan freddy I m Alright Thank you"

Daya shooked his head "Boss bhi gusse main formal ho jata hai Haddd hai"

All start working In their particular places. Daya's phone buzzes his kabhri wants to meet him urgently...

"Abhijeet"

He informs him that his Khabri needed to meet him necessarily "Tum bhi chalo"

"Hm Chalo"

They reached place "Salam sahab "

"Bolo Bhola"

"Sahab apka main news diya tha usse roshni gang ke baar main Abb Humka Dhamki mil rhi hai hum ka kari abb"

"Kya Roshni gang Se Bhola Tum " Daya seemed tense he gazed at his Buddy in expectation to get some solution from his side But He got stare like *Aur Le akele Decision * After getting zero help from his BIG B

"Bhola don't worry tum tension na lo main kuch karta hoon" *in Anger* "Agar kuch galt hua na tho dekh lena kya" his sentence remain incomplete

"Sahab HULK ban chuke ho tho main kuch bolu" He gave him a look than turn to BHOLA "Yeh address kuch din jab tak yeh nipat nhi jata yaha jake raho family bhi le jao ok aur hai ek sath Kahi nhi jana Ek ek karke Jana hm" "Jii sahab" he went with "Salam sahab "

They return to bureau. Pankaj Inform both that Acp sir calls them into his cabin ..they directy Went to mentors Cabin "Sir" Acp said "Andar aayo" Both enters Sat on the present two oppsite chair

"Kya Main pooch sakta hoon aisa bhi kaun sa disaster aa rha tha bureau main jo S.I Abhijeet Rokne ke liye bureau chale aaye hai"

Abhijeet down his head Rolled his eyes while daya enjoying

" Sir woh main thik hoon"

"Acha"

"Waise kab tak Continue rakh ne wale ho yeh ruth na mana na "

"Sir hum dono bich sab thik hai"

"Acha "

"Haan sir sach abhijeet bolo na"

Abhijeet looked at him than "H..aaan...haan Sir daya thik bol rha sab thik hai "

"Acha chalo thik hai Jao Par yaad rakhna yeh ankhe Duniya dekhke budhi Hui hai aur yeh baal tum dono ki wajah se safed Bahut ache janta hoon samjhe Jao "

Both take a *Shhhhh* "kam se kam bureau main normal behave karo team pe asar na ho please aur kisi ko pata na chale "

"Mujhe tum se Abnormal rhene ka Koi shauk nhi hai" He marched

"Kya Hai isko Aaj ghar jake Face to face baat karta hoon Bas bahut ho gaya yeh teasing taunting Huuhhhh"

* * *

DO review ...PLZZZ yrrr ...

 **Rhia Dubey**


	18. A meeting

**_Knock ! ! .. Knock ! ! .._**

 _Hey every one thank you for review ...Par yrr not fair Dheere dheere review kaam ho rhe hai likhne ka mood nhi hota hai .._

 _Here is Full Duo dose Chapter_

 _hope u ppl like it do review please_

Write in one Go ... Hope u all like the chappy ...

ADVANCE SORRY FOR GRAMMAR MISTAKES AND SPELLING MISTAKES ...

Thanx for review ...Par aise review kaam ho rhe hai Not fair ...

* * *

"Kya Hai isko Aaj ghar jake Face to face baat karta hoon Bas bahut ho gaya yeh teasing taunting Huuhhhh"

At Duo House

Abhijeet runs towards terrace just to clam his Burning heart Daya came Around 11 : 30 moved his grazed found terrace gate open shooked his head Moved to terrace found his buddy sitting with closed eyes he can easily guess that his pal is not sleeping just resting he notice earphone, So silent moved to him pull his one side Put in his own hear Song Burn his half-blood "Abhijeet" Shake him

He pull his head phone "aree daya tum kab aaye"

"Abhi aaya par tum yeh btao yeh kya hai" Abhijeet looked his hand "Head phone par mere hai "

"Woh pata yeh btao yeh gana DUSHMAN NA KARE DOST NE WAOH KAAM KIYA HAI "

Abhijeet complete lines "UMAR BHAR KA GHAM HUMEIN INAAM DIYA HAI Kyu kya galat hai song mujhe bhi btao"

Daya irritated "Kya kiya main ne "

"woh tum jano daya mujhe kha kuch bta ke kiya "

"Abhijeet enough yrr Baat tho karo "

"Really daya Tumko mujh se baat karni hai "

"Haan" Daya said

"Soch lo Main dcp ya Acp sir nhi ...Abhijeet hoon woh Abhijeet jisko Bhool ne ki bimari hai"

"Kya Pagalpan kar rhe ho abhijeet "

"Pagalpan kar rha hoon haan Kar rha hoon kyu na karu ..Pagal hi tho hoon bolo tum bolo hoona pagal " He hold daya's collar "Say yes Abhijeet u r Mad " Jerked his collar with "Bolo Daya Speak Dame it"

Daya looked at him in burning graze "kyu bolu main Nhi ho Tum Pagal nhi dimaghi bimar samjhe "

"Tho kyu nhi bataya Plan ke baare main Woh DCP tumhari baat samjh gaya ACP sir baat Samjh Sakte the main nhi samjhta Ya kabil nhi smajha "

"Abhijeet listen Aisa kuch nhi "

"Shut up Tumko kya laga acp sahab nhi bolenge DCP Nhi btayega Mujhe pata nhi chalega " Abhijeet wipe his tears harshly "Do din Daya Do din Lage mujhe tumhare jooth ko pakad ne main samjhe sirf do din woh bhi nhi lagte Agar tum par ankh band karke Vishwas nhi kiya hota samjhe " He run out from house with fast step

"Abhijeet baat Tho suno yrrrr" Shouted ... he sat on floor hold his head "Kya -kya Soch leta hai yeh " He picked his phone "ACP SIR CALLLING"

"Hello"

"Daya"

"yes sir"

"File complete ho gayi mission ki "

Daya Hit his head he forget to submit file "Main deta hoon aake sir file complete hai"

"Nhi kal morning main dedena main ne socha yaad dila doon kahi incomplete padi ho"

"Sir "

"Sab thik hai na daya"

"Jii..j Sir"

"Abhijeet se ladayi ho gayi"

"Sir" *shocked*

"Mana lo daya Bahut jada hurt hai bhai tumhara Shayad Tumhare jane 2 din baad hi sab pata chal gay tha usko"

"Pata nhi kyu diya bhagwaan itna dimagh isko sir " Helplessly Daya said

"sath main gussa bhi diya hai...good night Jao manalo"

Here Abhijeet runs towards Beach, he moved his favorite spot, found an old person Siting His cloth resembles that he may come from any funeral So, silently sat down keeping distance without disturbing him. The person gave him a look then involved in his own thoughts. After some time Abhijeet notices a person is crying silently.

"Uncle Aap ro kyu rhe hai" He said with hesitation "I mean Mujhe Nhi poochana chahiye tha but agar aap chahe tho share I mean" Person gave him a Look than composed himself wiped his tears

"Acha laga dekhke Aaj bhi Log Ek dusre ke Dhukh main sharikh hote hai Ajnabee kyu na ho"

"Uncle"

"Rt. Air Marshal VISHWAS SHUKLA naam hai mera, Aaj apne dost Rt. Commandant Raghav singh ka furnel attend karke aa rha hoon " Abhijeet looke at the man

"I Am Sorry"

"It's ok"

"Tumko pata Meri life main koi nhi Shaadi hui par jada din chali usne shaadi ki hi nhi itni badi post sambhalta tha Par dil se bacha Hum alag the phir bhi ek the ...Kabhi main naraaz tho kabhi woh ...Saalo nhi milte the Phir bhi .tumko pata hai Jab main HAWA MAIN dushman se ladta tha na tho mujhe pata hota tha Koi hai jo meri zindagi ke liye neeche baith ke sabse upar bhagwan se lad rha hai apni zindagi ke din mere naam karne ki dua mang rha hai"

"Ek baar bina btaye mission pe chale gaye COMMANDANT jii ...6 mahine baad waapas aaye ek hath thod ke main bhi leave pe tha Sidha ghar aaye na jane kitne din baat nhi ki main ne Phir bhi shanti se Meri sunta rha ...kuch nhi mila ...Main bola bahut Bure ho tho bolta Haan Pata hai Maaf kar de " *sobbed*

"Aaj main ne apna dost kho diya Dil kho diya main ne woh dill Jo mere liye dhadak ka karta tha "

Abhijeet silently listen the soul ...Put his hand on his shoulder "UNCLE i can understand Par duniya main koi aata hai tho koi jata hai"

"janta hoon Beta samjhta hoon par dil nhi samjhtha... ek baat yaad rakhna Duniya main sache riste aur sache dost Bahut kaam milte hai shayad ek hi milta hai ...Jitni jaldi rutho utni jaldi Maan jao"

"chalo main chalta hoon kuch formalities hai Good bye young man " Abhijeet smiled "Good bye sir"

"Uncle se sir"

"Ab apki post pata hai na "

"Ohh no son Aap mujhe uncle hi bolo waise Pune main rheta hoon Baat karke acha laga Tumse Yeh mera card hai " Abhijeet take "Son Mera card le liya apne Apna naam hi btaa do"

"Oh Sorry SENIOR INSPECTOR ABHIJEET CID MUMBAI "

"Cid mumbai ka Shooter "

"jii" Abhijeet shy

"Acha laga milke Good bye"

"Bye"

He went from the scene, But his words ringing in abhijeet ear he really feeling guilty for his words ...Now

"Kaise main bolta gaya sab Daya ko Acp sir ko Unke Samne tho sharab O God kya kiya yrr main ne had hai Aab sab se maafi mang lu haan "

* * *

DO review ...PLZZZ yrrr ...

 **Rhia Dubey**


	19. Last chapter

**_Knock ! ! .. Knock ! ! .._**

 _Hey Everyone Thank u for ur love to me and my Story, Here is the Final Chapter of this story Hope u like it ... Today last time Please review for my story ...Ur Review Mean for me_

 _Love u all ..._

 _Thanx for ur review on previous chappy_

ADVANCE SORRY FOR GRAMMAR MISTAKES AND SPELLING MISTAKES ...

* * *

"Kaise main bolta gaya sab Daya ko Acp sir ko Unke Samne tho sharab O God kya kiya yrr main ne had hai Aab sab se maafi mang lu haan "

He reached back home, unlock the door by his keys got daya on the sofa sleeping went near to his pal put his hand on head (softly) "Daya".

Daya Jerked with "Abhijeet"

A pure concern was visible "meri baat suno abhijeet dekho I know main ne galat kiya ...I m Sorry par yaar ..."

Abhijeet seek to utter but daya resumes "Dekho DCP ne mujhe inform kiya main itna dar gaya tumhari safety ko leke kuch socha hi nhi jo sahi laga kar diya ...Socha Tumko baad main mana lunga Par Main Nhi janta tha tum itna hurt ho jao ge" Daya expressing without any full stop Abhijeet squeezes his hand with

"Daya Shhh... " *Softly* "Shant main samjhta hoon phele mujhe gussa tha par ab nhi hai samjhe " he smile On his Buddy's shock expression "Kya yrr aise expression na de Chal so ja "

Daya Shocked on his buddies sudden change "Isse kya hua"

Both left to sleep the next morning rose

Both Have their breakfast Daya was mutely inspecting Abhijeet he was really very cool Daya was astounded

IN CID BUREAU

All entered ...Duo Also entered

"Acp sir aa gaye Freddy"

"Jii Abhijeet sir"

"thank you"

Freddy stared at him with wide eyesThen look at daya *kya Hua hai sir* Daya Shooked his head with expression *Kuch samjh Nhi aa rha*

IN SIDE ACP SIR CABIN

"May i Come in sir"

"Abhijeet Aayo baitho"

"Thank you sir "

Abhijeet gazing down. Acp sir perceive his nervous gesture "Kya Baat hai Abhijeet Kuch kehna hai"

"Jii sir," He Said licking his lips due to impulsiveness

"Bolo"

"Sir ...woh...wo..."

" Abhijeet bolo"

"I m Sorry sir ... Main ne bahut jada buri tarah behave kiya pichle kuch dino main main apni limits hi bhool gaya tha ...Aur apko najane kya kya bol gaya I Am sorry sir"

Acp listen carefully his sharp shine who's eyes has different colour still apology ..."Tumhari ankhe kuch aur bol rhi hai abhijeet"

He down his eyes "Apko galat lag rha hai Sir main sach main sharminda hoon mujhe maaf karde sir please"

"Main naraz nhi hoon tumse ..Gussa Bilkul thik tha tumhara par saharab kuch jada nhi hogaya"

"Aage kabhi nhi hoga sir"

"Thik hai jao"

He came out from cabin. Daya looked at him than Said "Abhijeet ek minute suno"

"haan Bolo"

"Mujhe kuch kaam hai jara chaloge mere sath"

"Chalo iss main kya poochna "

Both Sat on quill

"Hum jaa kha rhe hai Daya"

"Beeach"

"Ainn Daya Kaam waqt beach dimagh ghoom gaya hai"

"Haan Ghoom gaya hai dimagh par tumhara"

"Kya Bol rhe ho Car turn karo wapas chalo bueau bahut kaam hai"

Daya Stopped quill with a jerk. It was a Isolated lane Abhijeet jumped out "Kya haan Dimagh kharab hai ya ACP sir se daant khani hai "

"Mera Chhodo tum apna btao kya hua Jab se kal Beach se wapas aaye ho Tabse Statue Of Shanti Bane hua ho"

"Ainnn Satue of shanti kya hai"

"Woh sab chhodo btao na "

"yrr dekho Mujhe sach main Galti samhj Aa gayi iss liye bas I swear yakin kar "

Daya looked at him "Thik hai Maan liya Mistake Samjh aa gayi lekin itna Change Itna Abhijeet 2 ghate main aise Kaun se dev darshan Ho ho Gaye ki aap Itna Shant ho gaye Apne nature Se opposite "

"Dev darshan Ho Gaye Shant Ho gaya Bass ...Khush yr Dost ho tum jaruri nhi ki har baat par chilaya jaye jab laga Jane dena chahiye tho jane diya tum kyu over react kar rhe ho "

"Woh iss liye Tum woh Insaan Ho jo Mujhe Meri Galti apne gusse se hi samjhte ho main maar kyu na rha hoon tabhi"

A slap Welcome on his face by his BIG B who is burning in anger by his Nonsense "Shut up idiot Situation pe suit kare aisi baat kar sakte ho " Daya Flats on road In shock *Yeh hi hai Abhijeet Gusse wala* "Dekha kitna gussa aaya tumko"

"Aaya Gussa bakwas Karoge pyaar aaye ga"

Daya Said in crying tone "Tumko kabhi mujh pe pyaar aata hi Nhi " Abhijeet glance at him He was looking dame cute while complaining ... he Hug him with great affection "Shh daya I m sorry yr "

"Chhodo tum"

"Sun tho Aisi bakwas karega tho kaise gussa n aaye ga"

" nhi Karunga Bakwas par btao hua kya" *pout*

Abhijeet inhales a Deep Breath "Tho sun" He narrates whole Beach incidant to daya ...

"Ohh Abb main samjha... Phir thik hai mujhe laga ki naya tarika nikala hai bhaisahab ne Pareshan hone ka aur karne ka "

"Abby"

"Boss baat tho sahi hai Ruth ke jaldi maan jaye karo Bhai humko bhi tho mauka Milna Chaiye ruth ne ka"

"Acha jii" Abhijeet smile

"Haan Jii" *Winked *

His phone ring ...Abhijeet looked at him "Kis ka hai"

"Boss VIRUS Calling "

"Utha yrr aur aa aise kaam chhod ke Speaker pe daal "

"Hello sir,"

"Agar dono main bharat milap ho gaya ho tho kaam kar lo kuch TUM dono ke Liye Bureau Main DSLR intezar kar rha hai " Both Gave a *mar gaye look*

"Jii acp sir hum aate hai"

"Chalo Daya ...ACHE DIN NIKAL GAYE BHAIYA ABB DSLR (DCP) AAYO REEEEE..." he act like Singer

"HUM SABKA DIMAGH KHAYO REEEEEEE" Daya also pretend as a Singer

Both launged at their own Silly act ... Reach bureau to fulfill Their duty

THE END

* * *

DO review ...PLZZZ yrrr ...

 **Rhia Dubey**


End file.
